Darth Jinsei: The Sith Reborn
by Onikai Yoko
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is descended from the Sage of Six Paths who was originally a Sith Lord (Sith can be good in this fic, and yet titles still remain the same) Watch as Naruto accepts training from his mother and the results of said training. living Kushina. Good Kyuubi. Smart Naruto. Naruten or Naruino. Dark:Naruto;sannin;konohagakure clans;Hiruzen Konoha bashing. Temp. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Sith Reborn

**Over the weekend, I was reading a Naruto and Star Wars cross over and I wanted to write one. Let's see how it goes. **

**Chapter 1**

A legend exists of men that wielded blades of light long ago. These blades, called lightsabers were wielded by men who followed the teachings of a life giving energy called the Force. Two sides existed to this Force, the Light and Dark. Servants of the light were called Jedi and servants of the Dark were Sith. Now, there is a misinterpretation of the purpose of Jedi and Sith. The Sith were in fact a more passionate race than their Jedi counterparts and only wished to study the full extent of the Force and were cast out from the Jedi order.

That was the origin of the Sith. The Sith soon spread across worlds and began spreading their influence and teachings across worlds. They came to a world that was once filled with technology, but due to evil influence, the world, which they dubbed Shinobi, fell to civil war and they started over again. This time, they started without technology and began fresh. Now many people existed on this planet and studied what they dubbed the Shinobi Arts, or Ninjutsu.

It was given to them by the first ninja, a being called the Sage of Six Paths, who was really a Sith spreading teachings of peace and prosperity across all nations and only wanted peace. He sacrificed himself against a great creature, called the Jyuubi no Ookami, the Ten-Tailed Wolf if you will. He sealed the beast within himself and became the first jinchuuriki, the first human sacrifice. At the time of his death, he split the Jyuubi into nine beings, the nine biju: the one tailed tanuki, Shukaku; the two tailed cat, Matatabi; the three tailed tortoise, Isobu; the four tailed monkey Son Gouku; the five tailed horse, Kokuoo; the six tailed slug, Saiken; the seven tailed beetle, Choumei; the eight tailed Oxopus, Gyuuki and the nine tailed Kitsune, Kurama.

Many people believed these beasts were just mindless chakra constructs, which for two seconds after their "birth" they were. But they grew minds and were taught by the Sage for the three years before his death. He taught them to find the one that would show the world the true power of the Dark side and the way of peace. For thousands of years, they searched, and all were eventually sealed into a host. Kurama had intentionally rampaged before his first sealing and allowed the Uchiha that he so dispised, Madara to control him so that he would be sealed into his first host, Uzumaki Mito. Mito was a kind woman and treated the Kyuubi with the respect he deserved and would always make sure to let him out in a shadow clone made to look like a fox every once in a while.

At the time of Mito's death, Kurama was sealed into a girl from Mito's clan, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina was a bit of a tomboy, but she did have a crush on a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy named Minato Namikaze. Soon, after a kidnapping attempt on Kushina's life, who used her hair to lead Minato to her, the duo fell in love, much to the ire of one pink haired green eyed bitch named Yukaru Haruno who wanted Minato to herself. Soon, Minato was named Yondaime and around the same time, they were expecting a son. This is where the story truly begins.

Kushina Namikaze Nee' Uzumaki was in labor. She was in a hidden cave outside of Konoha. Her husband, the Yondaime was standing over her belly, keeping the seal that held the Kyuubi at bay. Biwako, the wife of the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen was watching proudly as he watched a boy he knew he could consider his grandson being born. But none knew the danger that lurked outside.

A masked man, wearing an orange flaming mask attacked the ANBU stationed outside of the cave with brutal effiency. He used a space-time jutsu, based off his senseis and appeared behind Biwako and slit her throat as Naruto was born. Kushina screamed and the man threw the baby Naruto who cried and Minato catched him and appeared in a safe house with a room and crib filled with **Hiraishin **kunai. Minato then teleported back to the cave and saw that Kushina and the man were gone.

Minato felt a pull in his gut and appeared next to Kushina as the masked man removed the bijuu. Kurama roared into the sky and started yelling about how he was woken up against his will. Shinobi began to battle the bijuu while Minato dealt with the intruder, tagging him with a **Hiraishin **seal and then slamming a **Rasengan **into his chest. In the end, the man ran for the hills.

Kurama was looking around and noticed that Kushina was dying. He looked at the Yondaime and an understanding passed between the two.

**"Seal me and your wife into your son human," **he said. **"Your sons life energy will keep your wife alive for awhile and soon, we have much to teach your boy. I don't know what seal you will use, nor will I care. Just do as I ask." **

While all this was going on, Minato was debating on whether or not to do it. The seal he had in mind would kill him, but he didn't know any seal strong enough to hold a being that had as much chakra as the Kyuubi and his wife who had as much as Shukaku. So he did the seal and as the baby cried in the alter that appeared on the ground as he was sealed, shinobi cried for his death. The sandaime, who announced that he was retaking his position, told anyone that saw what happened, and let it spread around the village would be killed by him...personally and even more brutally than the ways of Uchiha Madara did during the War.

Everyone got the note, but that didn't stop a certain pink haired civilian who watched it to tell those who wanted to know.

-Six Years Later-

Naruto was running through the streets, trying to get away from a mob. They were chasing him with cries of "Kill the demon" and "Die Demon." They were the lowest scum of the Earth, always preaching peace and protection, yet the civilians and some shinobi beating an innocent boy. Inside the seal, Kurama in his human form and Kushina were seething mad. They watched as Naruto cried for them to stop beating him and they wouldn't. Soon, they noticed that the boy would lose consciousness and prepared to meet him.

"Where am I?" a six year old, blond haired, blue eyed and whisker marked boy asked. He was wearing ratty and dirty clothes and looked as if he hadn't taken a bath in weeks. He looked around and noticed that he was waist deep in water and saw he was in some kind of sewer. He looked at the walls and noticed that there were three pipes. The first had blue energy running through it, the second had purple and the third had red. The one holding the red energy was highest and was leading in the direction he was facing, north. The blue and purple energy ran in all directions. He followed the red bar and soon made it to a cage with a piece of paper holding it together.

"Is someone there?" he asked.

Immediately, he was glomped by a woman. He felt something press into his back and blushed. He then felt something wet on his back and could hear sobbing and cries of my baby boy over and over. He turned and stared at the woman. She was tall for a woman, around 5' 7" and had red hair. She was wearing a yellow blouse with a white tank top underneath and gray shinobi pants that were form fitting.

"How are you musuko?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm your son?" he asked skeptically. "But I'm an orphan."

"Sarutobi didn't tell you did he? The bastard," she muttered. "But yes Naruto, I'm your mother. Kushina Uzumaki. I almost died the day Kyuubi was born, but your daddy sealed me in you to keep me alive and I can get out in a few years."

"My daddy sealed you in me the day of the Kyuubi attack? The only person I know that sealed anything into me is..." His eyes grew wide. "THE YONDAIME IS MY DAD!"

Kurama winced at the volume of the kids voice.

**"Yes child, the Yondaime is your father. Now understand he didn't do it because he hated you. Far from it in fact. He loved you more than he loved his village. But he wanted the village to still stand and he wouldn't ask another parent for their child unless he was willing to sacrifice his own, and that he did." **

"So you must be the Kyuubi right?"

**"You're smarter than you let on." **

"Deception is the best weapon."

**"Cute. But we have much to discuss Kushina and very little time to do it in. Would you like to start or me?" **

"You can. I'll fill in the blanks."

**"Alright then. In the beginning, there was one bijuu, called the Ten-Tailed Ookami..." **

"There's someone stronger than you...sugoi!"

**"Don't interrupt Naruto. Now back to the story, there was first the Ten-Tailed Wolf, who raged around destroying villages and the world. Then a God descended from the skies. He called himself a Sith, and was soon labeled as the Sage of Six Paths for he inherited the Jyuubi's eyes when he sealed her into himself, becoming the first Jinchuuriki. As he was dying, he unsealed the Jyuubi and split her into nine bijuu, my brothers, sisters and myself. I am the strongest and my little brother Shukaku is the weakest and most insane. Soon, his teachings of an energy called the Force were forgotten and misinterpretted. The Force was forgotten and a product of the Force, called chakra was used in it's stead. That's where we get shinobi today. But the Sage had three children, the progenitors of the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju clans. The Uzumaki clan followed the ways of the Sith, the dark side, which would lead to true peace. The Uchiha followed the light side of the Force, which would lead to empires being created and wars being faught for no reason. The Senju chose to ignore their progenitors teachings altogether and abandoned the way of their father. We ask you one question Uzumaki Naruto." **

"What?"

**"Your mother was one of the few Sith alive to combat the Uchiha. We ask that you take on her legacy and return the world to the Force and the ways of peace." **

"What comes with it?"

"Well for one thing, you get a cool red blade called a lightsaber," Kushina interjected. "You also get to wear a cool black cloak that will creep out your attackers and training in the Force and chakra. Plus all my shinobi techniques and your fathers. If you accept though, the path will be hard and will take six years. Can you handle it?"

A determination shun deep in his eyes that Kushina hadn't seen since Minato. "Where do I sign up?"

Chapter End

**Well that's the chapter. Please read, write and review. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as possible or when I feel like it. Ja ne. **


	2. Chapter 2: Training of a Lord

**Hey guys. This is me coming back with Chapter 2 of Darth Jinsei. I'm posting early because you guys have been great with the responses I've gotten. First, I'll deal with reviews, then we'll move on okay? **

Coduss: Very interesting, can't wait to see where this story goes. Love the Sith, love naruto, but am sad it's not naruharem, but it's fine! The internet's given my inner jiraiya too much power.

**Onikai:Thanks bub. I'm glad that you like the story. I love the Sith more than Jedi for a few reasons. 1) The robes and lightsabers. You have that in a dark room and you see a red lightsaber glows and you only see the light of the saber and the eyes of the Sith, I think it's complete badass. 2) Black and Red are my favorite colors. And yes I believe your inner Jiraiya has too much power. I shall have my Dark Lord end him for you with his lightning if you wish.**

Mattcun: plz write more

**Onikai: Of course my friend. I will update this story until the bitter end. Either I will fall to the power's of the Dark Side or grow into the Light. I hope it's the former. **

The Eternal Wanderer: A Sith Naruto...I look forward to where you go from here

**Onikai: I plan to go many places from here. First to the Wave, then Snow and soon, the world will know the power of the Sith has returned and all who are enemies of Naruto shall know fear... (sorry for sounding cliche) and pain! (Deranged Laugh) **

**Now on to the story **

It had been six years since Naruto accepted the power his Kaa-chan and 'Rama-tousan were offering him. It was funny. When Naruto was younger, mainly before he turned ten, he had the greatest of the bijuu wrapped around his finger. Any of the lesser bijuu, if they had known would have laughed...if the first Sith exercise Naruto had learned wasn't the Sith Lightning. Naruto would learn all of his powers in a record time of six years. It would take him another to perfect them, and his mother, who was now living in a body of her own, would help him do that at night while he was doing his meditation before bed.

Naruto had learned a lot in his six years of training in the ways of the Dark. He had learned that he was the heir to not one but two clans of Konoha: the Uzumaki, hailing from the Land of Whirlpool and the Village Hidden in the Eddies or Uzugakure and the Namikaze, hailing from some ancient clan no one knew of, but was resident here after his father, the Yondaime Hokage became Hokage. Naruto also knew of his burden, told to him by the Sandaime, a man he considered his grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen, or Saru-jiji as he called him.

He also learned that Danzo was the first reason why his mother had almost died that night due to him using Shisui Uchiha's right eye to influence Orochimaru into leaving the village and conducting experiments, then using Orochimaru to cast a genjutsu on the Kyuubi to destroy the village. The Uchiha clan helped by placing a stronger genjutsu on Orochimaru, courtesy of Fugaku Uchiha, to make him forget the whole thing. He would get penance for that.

Now, we come to where we are following our blonde, black clad hero through the streets. He is wearing a smaller version of what Anakin Skywalker wore when he still looked human just as he received the title of Darth Vader. He also learned that the Sage was descended from Vader and his son Luke Skywalker who defected to the Sith after his eyes were opened by the cruelty of the New Republic he worked so hard for. He had his hood down, and his eyes showed pain, but they also showed a determination to drive all evil from this world and bring it to peace.

As he was walking, he heard the whispers of parents telling their children to stay away from him, or they dragged them out of his path. It was these things he cared nothing about. But then, a rock was thrown at him and he stopped it using his abilities over the Force to stop it an inch from the side of his head.

The rock dropped to the ground and Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the man who threw the rock. What shocked the man would forever haunt him. Naruto's eyes had turned completely black and there were only red slits in the middle of them, signifying that they were his pupils. He looked at the man and began to walk towards him slowly, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt, but not pressing the activation button.

"Do your worst demon," he said.

"You have broken a law of the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure in the presence of one who is one of the few who is to have knowledge of such a thing," Naruto growled as he pulled up his hood and his pupils glowed in that seemingly black pit that his face was hidden in. "Do you know the punishment for such an occurrence?"

"Y-yo-you w-wil-wi-will do no-noth-not-nothing to me d-de-demon," he tried to say bravely as he was losing control of his bowels and bladder.

"Actually I will," he said smirking. "In accordance with the law of the Sandaime Hokage, you are to be put to death immediately."

"You won't do a th-"

The lightsaber activated and the blade was swung in an arc, decapitating the man where he stood and his head at first, didn't fall. Then Naruto created a crater in the ground using the Force that was deeper than Sparta's deepest pit and kicked him into the hole. His head came flying off his body as it flew into the hole and Naruto bisected the head before he pushed the halves down the hole and refilling it with the earth.

Kushina appeared next to him and as he turned to her, he lowered his hood to look at his Kaa-chan. Kushina gasped at what she saw. There was a legend that was passed down from the Sith since the time of Emporer Sidious and that was well over three millenia ago. The legend said that one who had black eyes with red slits would truly master the powers of the Force and bring the universe into true peace under the rule of the Sith. Kushina knew that she had just found this boy and there was much work to do.

-Darth Jinsei: The Sith Reborn-

Naruto was making his way to the academy of Konoha were shinobi were trained. Today was the day before team selections meaning final exams. Naruto had seen a possible future during his second year of training where if he didn't accept said teachings that he would become a loud mouthed annoying orange wearing idiot.

He shuddered as he remembered him in the village always shouting believe it and that he would be Hokage. He immediately informed his Kaa-chan and 'Rama-tousan of the vision and that he wouldn't let it happen. His determination to not become that, that _thing _increased ten-fold and his results were astounding even for one of his age before he had even obtained the title of Sith Knight.

By he wouldn't obtain that title until he graduated and became a genin, yet he already had the skills of a Sith Lord. He entered the academy and awaited the reactions of those that saw him since no one had seen him since he was six. He opened the door to the academy, and a man wearing a tan chunnin vest with a scar across his nose and his forehead protector on his head stopped whatever he was saying.

"Ah," he said. "I forgot. We have a new student. If you could please remove your hood and state your name please and your likes dislikes and dream for the future?"

He pushed his hood back and caused the girls even a certain girl who was trying to deny he looked better than her Sasuke-kun to blush. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death and the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. I love ramen and training in my clan techniques, especially the **Hiraishin **and **Rasengan **of my father and the secret techniques of the Uzumaki clan."

A certain duck haired bitch decided to make his presence known as he stood up and walked over to him getting in his face. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, an elite Uchiha. Due to my status, I order that you give me your techniques from both clans so that I may kill a certain someone and then rebuild my clan with powerful children."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and then began to chuckle and replied to said demands. "The powers I have can only be obtained by those who are descendant of an ancient race of beings and sadly, only those of my clan are descended from such people. Your body could not handle the training that is ten thousand times more rigorous than that the ANBU go through Uchiha."

He walked away and Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder and proceeded to turn him around and punch him in the face. Except, Naruto grabbed the fist out of the air before it impacted his face and started closing his fist around the one that was in his hand. He slammed his open palm into the boys stomach and flipped him over his shoulder using his left hand and when he flipped over him, time slowed for a second and he elbowed him in the stomach very hard. Time went back to normal speed a crater originated from the impact. Everyone gasped at the display of power.

Naruto looked up and the look in his eyes were daring anyone to challenge him. A boy wearing a gray fur collared jacket with a white dog on his head was thinking something on the lines of _His scent just screams Alpha. _Two girls with lavender eyes and purple hair, one short and the other long were thinking something on the lines of _Wow he's strong. He'll make a good husband to bend to my will. _

Naruto sensed all these thoughts and looked at the two girls and winked, which caused them to blush. Iruka shook his head at this and asked that Naruto take his seat. Naruto slowly walked to the seat between the Hyuuga sisters and his cloak was billowing around him. All the girls, even the banshee blushed at the way Naruto's shirt clung to his muscles and saw he had a six pack, on the way to an eight pack set of abs. Naruto sat down and put his feet on the desk, slightly leaning back his chair and placing the head over his hood.

"NARUTO LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Iruka said.

"I can hear you," came the muttered reply. "I'm just thinking about things right now sensei."

"Alright, but at least take off your hood so I know you are."

Naruto did that and listened to Iruka explain how the exams would go. At first, it'd be a written exam with Sasuke saying Naruto wouldn't pass. Then him making a comment saying that no one can beat an Uchiha in the taijutsu battles. With this, Naruto asked Iruka if he could face the and I quote, "ungrateful selfish emo king bastard" that is Uchiha Sasuke to which Iruka agreed because he was getting tired of the Uchiha's interrupting.

After the written test, which Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi aced a shinobi from the Hokage arrived to deliver one Galen Marek, who was around Naruto's age. Galen also had sun kissed skin and brown eyes. He also had a few scars on his body and he also carried two lightsabers. He nodded to Naruto who walked up to him.

"Hey ikoto Galen," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto," Galen said. "What's going on right now?"

"Taijutsu battle. I'm waiting for my turn."

"Hey sensei?" Galen called.

"Yes Galen?" Iruka **(No Mizuki in this. I hate the bastard) **

"Can I fight someone too?"

"Sure. How about Sai Shimura?"

"That's fine."

When Galen and Sai's turn came, Iruka told them the rules and had the match begin. The two stood there and analyzed the other, then Sai dropped to one knee and began writing on a pad which Galen burned using Sith lightning that he claimed was a lightning jutsu he made up. Sasuke, having gained his stage one sharigan after watching Itachi murder his parents, tried to copy it to no avail. He was growling about needing that jutsu to defeat that man and Naruto shook his head. In the end, Galen won and Sai was helped off the ground by Galen.

Naruto noticed Sai tried to place a ROOT tracking tag on him and ran up and punched the boy in the face. Sai fell to the ground and then Naruto dragged him to the Hokage's office while holding him by the ankle. He then returned to the academy when it was his turn to fight and Sasuke walked to the ring, wearing a smirk and saying he'd repay Naruto for humiliating an Uchiha.

"I don't care about your damn blood emo," Naruto said as he took off his cloak and threw it to the crowd with Hinata and Hanabi getting into a Gentle Fist fight over it. "The only thing that matters in this world are the bonds you make to make yourself stronger and giving yourself a greater will to fight. I have those bonds in my ikouto, Kaa-chan, Tou-san and hopefully Hinata and Hanabi when they are my teammates."

He crossed his arms over his chest signifying that he was done talking. Sasuke just got in the Interceptor stance and ran at Naruto as the fight was told to begin. Naruto kept his arms crossed, while dodging and blocking all of Sasuke's strikes, while not stepping out of the circle which infuriated the hot headed brat to no end.

In the end, Naruto got bored and he uncrossed his arms. Sasuke smirked as he thought the "dobe" was giving up and ran in for the kill. This was a mistake on his part as Naruto had extensive knowledge of the body from training with his Kaa-chan and 'Rama-tousan. He struck Sasuke's elbow at a pressure point while adding chakra, disabling the limb. He also did the same to his knees and hit one in his back before kicking him in the chin, sending him into the air. He used the Force to jump up and then sent a bone jarring axe kick into his chest where he crashed into the ground, forming a crater.

When Naruto landed, he used the Force to summon his cloak to him and it draped across his body, almost making him look like Batman. He stood up slowly and Sasuke was seething and complaining about what Naruto did to him as where the remaining members of the SFC (the Sasuke Fan Club), with about 85% of the members converting to the NFC (Naruto Fan Club) much to the boys horror, Galen's amusement and Hinata and Hanabi's ire.

Iruka announced that Naruto was the winner and his fan girls cheered and to walk towards him. As he took a few steps back, Naruto leveled an icy glare that stopped the girls in their tracks. Even the Twin Ice Queens stopped as well.

"Listen here you fan girls," Naruto said. "I don't like you for the simple fact that you don't know me. Maybe if you became strong kunoichi here like Hinata, Hanabi and Tenten then maybe I would consider being with you, but as of right now, that is not the case."

With that he left the training grounds and returned to see who his sensei would be the next day. He sat in the same seat as before and dozed off as he waited to see who it would be.

"Team one Kakuri Yagatama..." Iruka said and Naruto fell asleep because he gave an hour long speech. "Due to the odd amount of shinobi and this jounin requesting this team, Team 7 will be Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Galen Marek Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Why is that sensei?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, why does the dead-last get the hot chicks?" Kiba asked.

Naruto glard at him and was about to strike him down with Sith Lightning, but as he raised his hand, Galen grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "The dobe couldn't handle two fine women unlike me."

"Well let me put it this way..."

"No Iruka," Naruto said as he stood up. "I'll explain since I already knew this would happen. I am not in the dead-last Inuzuka Kiba. You are. I am the Rookie of the Year with my ikoto running a close second. Hinata and Hanabi are tied for Kunoichi of the Year. I also asked the Hokage to pair me with my cousin as well. He agreed. Now Iruka sensei, who's our sensei?"

The other jounin sensei appeared and was about to start calling their teams, when they looked to the door to see gravity defying silver hair. He had a mask covering half of his face and wore the standard jounin uniform. He also had an orange book in his left hand and his kunai pouch on the right thigh.

"What!" a red eyed jounin named Kurenai said. "Kakashi's on time!"

"This is some kind of genjutsu," said a smoking man with a white sash around his waist. "KAI."

The other sensei did this as well and when they saw him still standing there, they did it again and again. That's when Naruto cleared his throat and looked at Kakashi.

"He's here on time because I threatened his precious books, hair and a certain anatomical part of his being," Naruto said. At his words, all men instinctively grabbed themselves, with Sasuke and Sai looking at each other and winking as they did.

"You are a cruel one imouto," Kakashi said putting away the book.

"I know I am," he said. "I mean Kaa-chan and 'Rama-tousan did teach me all the knew."

Yes, Kakashi knew about Kushina being alive and Kyuubi being free. Naruto had released them after he figured out how through the Force. He was just glad the Fox and his mother weren't together after he released them. He had enough headaches listening to Kyuubi dream about his mother doing some compromising things with him. He shuddered at the memory.

"Team 7 meet on the roof," Kakashi said.

And they did just that, Kakashi went on to have them introduce themselves and it went something like this.

Galen: I'm Galen Marek and I like many things. My favorite is training in my clan techniques with cousin Naruto. I also hate emos and fags and idiots with superiority complexes. (At this, Sasuke, Sai and Kiba all sneezed)

Hinata: I'm Hyuuga Hinata and I like cinnamon buns, training and my clan. I wish to one day help Naruto reach whatever dreams he mave have.

Hanabi: I'm Hyuuga Hinata and I love training, my clan and eating onigiri. I wish to be the strongest kunoichi, one stronger than Senju Tsunade-sama and nii-sama. I also wish to help Naruto reach his dreams of the future.

Naruto: My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I like training, my clan and those I consider family and learning ninjutsu. My dream is to revive my clan and become Hokage. I also want to turn my godfather and aniki away from their perverted ways. Kakashi chuckled at that and then told them to meet him in training ground seven tomorrow at five a.m and to not eat breakfast. Naruto looked underneath the underneath and told them to eat breakfast anyway, and bring extra since Kakashi would probably be late. They nodded at that advise and went their separate ways. Naruto went to the clan compound and entered a darkened room that was near the basement and bowed with his hand on one knee and the other on the ground.

"Report my apprentice," came the silky voice of Kushina, but this wasn't the Kushina we all know and love. This was the Kushina that was training her son in the vigorous ways of the Sith to bring peace. "You passed correct?"

"I did my Master," Naruto said.

"Good. I am glad I had forseen it," she muttered as she stepped in the light.

"What is your bidding Darth Maelstrom?"

"Now we begin your training as a Sith Knight then on to a Lord. Then I shall proclaim you as a Master in the ways of the Sith and give you your Darth title. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Good because your training starts now." she yelled as her double bladed lightsaber came to life with a hiss and she attacked her apprentice. Naruto activated his and blocked her strike and kicked her back.

**Chapter End **

** Well, there it is. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will update soon. May the Force be with you all, especially the Dark Side. **


	3. Chapter 3: Making Waves Part 1

**I've decided to post early again simply because I love this story so damn much. As always, I'll reply to the reviews first, then on to the story. **

Coduss: Hmm, hoping that since the Sith in this AU aren't evil they won't have the whole"kill your master to become a Darth" thing that bane came up with, cause kushinas super hot  
Any way we can bribe you for the harem list?

**Onikai: No. As I said the Sith are good-(ish). Besides, knowing Naruto, he won't follow that rule. And no you can't, if there is a harem. **

seeker of true anime fan fic: Hmm if memory serves right galen is the name of vaders secret apprentice right so this galen is his descendant should we expect him to b like him in using two lightsabers and force fury any droids of Naruto and his team to have in the future or even jedi rivals to fight I hope seeker has spoken

**Onikai: Yes he will use two lightsabers. Like Naruto's they will be able to combine into a double bladed lightsaber, but he starts out as a Jedi with then goes to the Sith. Naruto and Galen will spar regularly and I hope you'll enjoy what I have planned for them to do during the invasion. **

Kuroeli: LOl, what? Siths being good? This crap is heresy.

**Onikai: This fanfiction is my village where I am the Hokage. You all are my council. If I want the Sith to be good or semi good then that's what happens. Things they do will be like the movies and shows but not completely. You don't like it then don't read. **

Evil-pain: W** your summary said naruto x ten ten or naruto x ino but I see that b*tch hinata in her sister is this a harem or just naruto with ten ten or ino ? Let me know if you pairing him with if it hinata let me know so I can stop reading .

**Onikai: The only thing I have to say about that is a ninja's best weapon is deception. Maybe he will be with Ino or Tenten. Maybe it's Hanabi or Hinata. Maybe all four. Sometimes, I seem to unintentionally write harem fanfics, but that's just how I am. I like making a bit of love trouble for my heroes. Also, please learn proper English. Galen, if you please? **

**Galen: Onikai doesn't own Naruto or Star Wars. What he uses for this fic is purely for entertainment and hopes you enjoy every chapter. You can flame, but know that Onikai accepts them as criticism from his council on how to better his village as he calls it. Whatever the hell that means. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 3: Making Waves

Naruto was running through the underbrush of a park, searching for the target of his mission. His team had passed the graduation exam their sensei had given them over three months ago. He had Galen racing by him and using the Force they were communicating telepathically.

_'If I catch that cat I'm flaying it alive!' _Galen roared mentally.

_'Now now dear cousin,' _Naruto chuckled._ 'That is very unnecessary. The cat goes through a hard time at home.' _

_ 'How do you know? Maybe he just runs just to fuck with us.' _

_ 'One, the cat is a she. Two, I know that her owner, Madam Shinji, smothers the poor thing in between her boobs. It's no wonder why the cat always runs away. Maybe I'll make a clone and adopt it.' _

The two ran after the cat, and chased her straight to Hinata and Hanabi. Hanabi got ready to Jyuuken the hell out of the cat and Naruto grabbed her and she started purring as Naruto stroked her back. Kakashi appeared by them in a shunshin and eye smiled at the group.

"Mission is a success," he said. "Let's head back to the Hokage tower and receive our payment. And Naruto, next time, I'm picking the names."

"What," Naruto chuckled. "Lazy Eye doesn't sound good to you? I mean I had a list. Want me to read them off?"

"No Naru-"

"For Kakashi I've got Lazy Ass, Mr. Late, Eye Guy, The Smut King, Mr. Orange and that's it. Galen's are Two Blade Kid, Fussin Cousin, Tan Man and Blue Hue. For Hinata I have, Hime, the Princess, The Purple One, Madam Faint, and Ms. Sekimen. For Hanabi I have the Tiny Terror, Lavender Queen, White Eye, the Ice Queen and Boss Lady."

Naruto felt a small amount of KI directed his way and turned his head nervously. Galen, Kakashi and Hanabi had an aura surrounding them and Naruto backed away, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. Kakashi did the hand signs for Chidori and chased Naruto around, using the Jutsu to shock the boys rear. Naruto kept screaming and running and when his mother walked out of the clan home and saw what's happening, she used the Force to drag him to her.

He thought he was saved, but oh was he wrong. Kushina held him in place as Kakashi held a non killing Chidori against his chest and he was shocked with as much lightning as two lightning bolts. Kushina used the Force to keep her from getting shocked. Once it died down, Naruto's hair was sticking up in several places and he looked badly burned, but then Kurama walked out of the house and shook his head.

**"This will help," **he said as his youki ran through Naruto and healed him.

"Mom, what was that for!" Naruto said.

"Extra unscheduled Sith training," she said as she shrugged.

Kakashi, Galen and Hanabi all realizing they left Hinata with Tora ran back to find her as did Naruto. They used it as training, racing the around ten miles they'd chased Naruto to get back to Hinata and Tora. At first, Kakashi was in lead, but Naruto and Galen started relying on their Sith training and were neck in neck. Hanabi used the Gentle Fist to disable tenketsu and muscles in Galen, Naruto and Kakashi's legs. She was quite surprised when the boys kept running, but Naruto tripped Galen and made it there nearly first, before Hanabi put on a burst of speed, wanting to impress "her Naruto-kun."

The three guys fell on the ground huffing and puffing while Hinata was sitting on a bench, watching them and giggling while Tora purred as she slept. Kakashi nodded as the threesome stood up and the group of five made their way to the Hokage Tower. As they made their way there, the civilians and some shinobi glared at Naruto. The entire team knew why: Galen being his cousin; Hinata and Hanabi asking their father why after checking on him after a particularly exhausting training session using their Byakugan to see if any of his tenketsu were ruptured; and Kakashi guarding him during his tenure in ANBU.

Kakashi started gathering chakra in his hand after a civilian strayed too close and prepared a remark, when Kakashi formed a **Rasengan **due to the first word coming out of the man's mouth being "demon," but before his hand connected, it was stopped by Naruto, who had jumped in the way and smacked his hand into the ground. The civilians and the ones that were crowding around the group were stunned that a "demon" would do such a thing, protecting a human and preventing one from hurting another.

"Naruto," Kakashi asked, truly dumbfounded as to why Naruto would help a civilian when he had the right to hate the village. "Why do you not hate these people?"

"I hated this village when I was younger, when I didn't have precious people in my life to care for. Hokage-ojii taught me that. I have people to care for, so I have no real need to hate anyone or anything."

"Who are those you care for boy?" a civilian asked. He didn't know Naruto's name and wanted to give him a bit of respect for protecting a civilian.

Naruto chuckled before he answered. "Ironically, it's the villagers that used to torment me. Without that, I wouldn't know how people should be treated. It's also people like Kaka-aniki, Kaa-chan,

'Rama-tousan, Hokage-ojii, my teammates and all those on this planet who were wronged by people because of stupid reasons. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have a lovely she-cat to return to her owner and pray she doesn't die of suffocation due to Madam Shinji trying to crush the poor girl in between her assets." With that, Naruto started walking away before looking back. "By the way, I can tell if any of you guys are perverts. I'd suggest some of you stop thinking with the wrong head."

He held out his hand and Tora climbed from Hinata's arms and off the girls chest, which Tora thought were comfortable as hell if she remembered the word correctly. She even thought they were bigger than Madam Shinji's, which caused said cat to furrow her brow. Funny, she never thought she'd be a pervert, but hey a pillow's a pillow no matter what or who they come from is what she lived by. That's why she immediately climbed onto Naruto's head. His hair was comfortable and soft, so she fell asleep instantly.

With that, Kakashi started running as did some of the guys in the crowd as they were being chased by the AMPA, the Anti-Male Pervert Association, led by Kunoichi Inzuka Tsume, mother of Kiba Inuzuka. Granted, she didn't get to train much anymore, but she still led the organization and even allowed Naruto into the organization and he ran finances. To keep up pretenses of him hating perverts, the Hokage allowed Pervert Detection Seals to be added around the village, to which a team of Kunoichi led either by Kushina, Tsume, Hana, or Tsunade and Shizune, who returned to the village after hearing of Naruto being alive I might add, would respond to said situation.

Now we find the group in the mission office part of the Tower and they were walking in as Madam Shinji came in from the restroom. She immediately snatched Tora off of Naruto's head, which caused the cat to wake up with a screech and start clawing the Lady's face for interrupting her sleep. Naruto started petting her to calm her down.

"Madam Shinji," he said. "If I may suggest, if you do not want Tora-chan to run away so much, then maybe you could stop smothering her so much. She doesn't like it."

"How do you know this young man?" the noblewoman asked.

"Call it instinct m'lady," he said.

"Sarutobi, I believe this is your most well mannered genin I've met since I got Tora. I want an extra ten percent sent to his bank account."

"Of course Madam Shinji."

Shinji turned to Naruto. "What's your name young genin?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he replied smiling. "I am currently in my sixth year and third month of training in my clan techniques, which my mother says is almost complete."

"That's good to hear. How is Kushi-chan anyway?"

"She's been well. I wonder, how is it you know my mother Madam Shinji?"

"Call me Miko. Anyways, when we were younger, we were both pretty tomboyish. We were always fighting over your father during the academy, but not to the extent of these damnable fangirls like that pink haired girl I saw a few days ago."

"Speaking of that, I have a C-ranked mission for you Team 7."

"Yes sir?" Kakashi said as his team straightened up to attention.

Despite being lazy, constant threats from Naruto, Kushina, Hiashi and Kurama had kept the lazy eyed jounin from being late. So, he taught his team like they were ANBU, during missions, they'd be silent. When in the night, they'd act as shinobi are supposed to, defending their village from all that would harm it and kill silently.

Now, granted, none had their first kill yet, unlike Naruto who had done so when his mother had found out a villager had almost raped him when he was younger and asked what had happened. Naruto explained he unintentionally called upon the Force and crushed the man's head. He had reported to Sarutobi what had happened and cried for hours. The man was there to comfort him and always would be.

"Your mission is to assist elite jounin Yuhi Kurenai and her team consisting of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke in their mission to Wave. It was reported that they encountered C-ranked Kiri nukenin the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu. Soon, after they encountered Momochi Zabuza, A-ranked nukenin of Kiri, also one of the Seven Swordsmen," Sarutobi said in a business like fashion.

"Is there a time limit?" Naruto asked.

"Time limit is indefinite until the purpose of your mission is completed, to kill the tycoon Gato of Gato Industries and remain until the completion of the bridge."

Kakashi turned to his team. "Team 7, you heard the Hokage. You are ordered to pack for a month long mission. We meet at the North Gate in thirty minutes. Dismissed."

"Hai Taicho!" they chorused as they shunshined away. Naruto in lightning, Galen in mist, Hanabi in smoke and Hinata in lavender petals.

-Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound-

Naruto was in his room and was packing his things. He had the ANBU gear Kakshi got each member of the team and Galen came in, signalling that he was ready. Naruto slung his pack across his shoulder and they walked out, their lightsabers by their sides.

"Be careful both of you," Kushina said. "Don't reveal your skills if you don't have to."

"Yes Master," Naruto replied dropping into apprentice mode.

"I say this as your mother, not master," she told her son as she hugged him and Galen.

The two ran to the gates as Kakshi shunshined there. As they ran there, Kakashi gave them a second briefing. Since Kakashi had already taught them tree and water walking, they only stopped to take inventory of their gear every two hours. In the end, the run was five hours when they finally reached Tazuna's house with no opposition.

When they reached the door, Kakashi knocked on the door twice, using Konoha Third War ANBU codes, which he knew Kurenai would know. The door opened to reveal said red eyed jounin. Her standard jounin uniform was custom, being a red and white dress with the outer part looking like it was made of interwove bandages. She wore red lipstick and purple eye shadow and nodded to Kakashi and the genin. When she saw Naruto, her face twisted into something of pure disgust.

Naruto and Galen felt her feelings through the Force and Naruto's eyes started turning black again. Galen put a calming hand on his shoulder and Naruto shook his head.

"Look Kurenai," Kakashi said noticing the altercation. "You know nothing of my genin's life or past. Do not judge him until you get to know him. Now, as senior jounin, I want a full debrief of the situation. Naruto, if I'm incapacitated at any time, you're in charge...of everyone."

"Understood Taicho," came the reply.

Naruto turned to his group and the other genin and started relaying instructions. Sasuke, thought he didn't need listen to the "dobe's" instructions and decided to attempt to walk out. Attempting being the key word. Naruto grabbed the boy by his collar and dragged him back to the circle.

In the end, it was decided that the seven genin would watch in shifts of two going like this: Hinata and Galen, Kiba and Sasuke, Sakura and Hanabi and Naruto along with a clone in three hour shifts. He made sure that he didn't have to deal with the emo, or the fangirl. But he didn't mind dealing with his cousin, he was just more focused on the mission. Plus, he was more worried about Tenten. Over the course of the three months he'd been a genin, he had gotten to know the weapons mistress better.

_Flashback no Jutsu _

_Naruto was looking through the weapon's shop, trying to find a sword for him to use while he wasn't allowed to use his lightsabers. He heard someone call his name and turned to see a girl wearing a Chinese shirt that was pink in color and wearing brown pants and shinobi sandals. She was also carrying two scrolls and her shinobi pouch on her right leg. Her hair was down and she was walking up to him. _

_ "You're Naruto right?" she asked. _

_ "Yes I am," he said. "Tenten correct?" _

_ She giggled. "I'm glad you remember. Now what can I help you with?" _

_ "Well what kind of weapon are you looking for?" _

_ "Something light weight and can be used in combat frequently. Possibly a katana, or ninjato. My sensei is training us as if we're ANBU." _

_ "I'm guessing Copy Eye Kakashi?" _

_ He nodded. _

_ "Good thing we still have some ANBU ninjato left. I had three others come in asking for the same thing." _

_ "My teammates most likely." _

_ She nodded in understanding and walked to the back, leading him to the weapons rack and plucking the ninjato off the rack. It was a standard ANBU blade and she handed him the sheath, which he sheathed with a click. _

_ "I can throw in a few training scrolls if you want Naruto-kun." she said. _

_ "That will be unnecessary," he said as he unsheathed the blade and started spinning it quickly forwards then reversing it and started crossing it in front and behind him. Tenten got hearts in her eyes as she told her father that she was going out. She grabbed her coat and dragged Naruto out of the store and to a training ground for a spar. _

_Flashback no Jutsu end _

Naruto looked up at the clouds as they covered the moon. He breathed in the cooling air of the night before waking Sasuke and Kiba for their shift.

**Chapter End **

** And there you have it. That's the end of chapter three. Next comes a bit of training for Team 8 and then the confrontation with Zabuza. I hope you'll enjoy how I'm going to set up for that. And maybe, just maybe the Uchiha get's ran through with an accident kunai? **


	4. Chapter 4: Making Waves Part 2

**Two chapters in one day guys. I love this story so much that I had to do it. Now I may or may not complete the Wave Arc in this story or I may not. Well see. Now to reply to some more reviews. **

Guest (?): :Imouto is for little sisters... it's otouto...and it's not sith knight it's acolyte... Please get your facts straight and introducing Garen randomly without a background and suddenly he's his cousin/ already has lightsabers does not make sense. Other than that pretty decent story, don't know if Hanabi is a tsundere but I don't think she will be able to bend his will.

**Onikai: Thank you for that. And I know it's acolyte. He was an acolyte when he was six. It's Galen and I planned on giving him some background. But arigatou gozaimasu for the help. **

Selryams:This is a great story so far i'm really liking it, also the chapters are a good length in my opinion not to long and not to short. Now on to a mistake I noticed, you had Kakashi say you are a cruel one imouto when he spoke to Naruto. Imouto is japanese for younger sister while otouto is japanese for younger brother Kakashi should have said you are a cruel one otouto not imouto. Just thought I would let you know.

**Onikai: Thank you my friend. I'll change that soon. **

**Chapter 4: Making Waves part 2 **

It was around a half a week since Team 7 arrived to aid Team 8. They were in a clearing and Hanabi and Hinata were practicing the leaf exercise while Galen and Naruto were balancing kunai on their person. Kakashi was watching with an approving eye while Kurenai watched her genin do the tree running exercise. Suprisingly, Sakura got to the top first, and sat on the branch, that is until Kurenai made her get down and start doing it again and again to increase her pathetic chakra reserves.

Sasuke and Sai both were having trouble doing the exercise, though Sai was getting it a lot easier than the Uchiha.

"Dammit!" the Uchiha said. "How is it that I, an Elite can't do this damn exercise while some damn dobe can!"

Hearing this, Naruto decided to have a little fun with him and started flicking his arms, launching shuriken after him. Sasuke dodged and purposefully stopped to let one hit himself in the leg. He thought it would hurt, but he got a surprise when it turned into a water balloon and popped. Sasuke looked at Naruto and ran at him, trying to punch him in the face.

"You dare disrespect an Uchiha Elite!" he yelled.

"Get him Sasuke-kun!" his howler monkey screeched.

Hanabi and Hinata looked at Sakura and a dark aura surrounded the duo. Sasuke stopped attacking and looked at the girls thinking to himself, _hmmm. Strong Hyuuga women. They'll be great for breeding new Uchiha, but why can't I have Sai instead. _

Suddenly, Sai felt an urge to beat the last Uchiha. He may be a fag and act like one, but he wasn't gay, that was for sure. Everyone thought Danzo took away his emotions, but he didn't simply because he really was Danzo's son and Danzo wanted his ROOT Heir to be able to lead and make decisions based off of gut feelings and determining what's best for the village by listening to what his emotions say. It was a relatively new practice within ROOT, giving the men emotions and it was working quite well, for the time being.

Sasuke ran at Hanabi and tackled her in a bear hug and began removing her clothes, much to the girls, her sisters, his and her sensei and especially Galen's horror. His hand slowly drifted to his lightsaber and Naruto shook his head. Galen instead ran at the Uchiha and tackled him off of her and they slammed into the ground. Hinata grabbed Hanabi and the three girls walked off with Hanabi crying.

Kiba, Naruto, Akamaru, and Kakashi made a circle around the two with a dark aura surrounding them. Sai did the same and was slowly fingering the hilt of his tanto. Kakashi shook his head and signed in ANBU hand signs _Don't Sai. Let Galen handle this. _Sai nodded and Galen and Sasuke stood up.

"You dare keep me from having my prize!" Sasuke roared.

"No. I keep a young girl who is unwilling from doing anything with you safe," he said. "Plus I might have a bit of a crush on her too, so I'm kicking your ass for her. Then I'm gonna ask her out and hopefully she'll say yes. "

But no one knew that Hanabi had heard what he said and she knew she didn't really want Naruto, she just knew that Galen would get mad if she went for him and then come to her. Naruto knew this too, so he kinda helped out with the charade, while explaining to his cousin that if he wanted any girl to like him then he'd have to be himself.

"I don't care if the bitch is unwilling," he said as he started handsigns. "I'll get strong children no matter how I have to do it. **Katon: Gou-**"

He didn't finish the jutsu because then, Galen punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face. Sasuke flew back a few feet and tried back flipping to his feet to regain some ground, but Galen wasn't letting up. Galen elbowed him in the jaw, getting a snap as a response, before following it with a roundhouse kick to the ribs and hearing another crack. Galen then crouched low and punched him in the stomach at least ten times in rapid succession, at least to Kiba, Akamaru and Sai.

Only Naruto and Kakashi could track his movements. Everyone stood there watching Galen pummel the ungrateful, egotistical emo king into the ground with their arms crossed. They did get some satisfaction from watching the fight as they could hear Sasuke's cries for the beating to stop.

"I'm not stopping until you get the damn lesson Uchiha!" Galen yelled as he kicked him a good thirty feet into the air, then gave him a vicious axe kick into the ground. He created a crater as he landed and then Galen landed in a crouch. The Uchiha growled and demanded that he be helped to move, so Galen did just that. He grabbed the boys ankle and started dragging him the two miles it took to get back to the girls house.

All the while, the boy was grumbling and demanding to be let go, resulting in getting a boot to the face from Naruto and almost getting his balls bitten of by Akamaru. Sakura was following them and yelling at them to let Sasuke go, when Naruto just placed a silencing tag on her mouth that would start frying her tongue every time she tried to talk.

The group eventually made it back to her house and Galen threw Sasuke into a wall. Tsunami, Tazuna and the bridge builders grandson didn't question what happened, but they did begin to eat dinner.

"Naruto-san," Sakura asked. "Since Galen is your cousin and you didn't meet him until you were six, can you explain how you met him?"

"Sure Sakura," he said. "It was a day like any other..."

_Flashback no Jutsu _

_ Naruto and his mother were training with mock lightsabers, that is to say wooden poles. Naruto wasn't allowed to train with a lightsaber until he was eight and he had made his own saber. So, they were just practicing with wooden poles with grooves cut in them for the hands, when there was a knock at the door. _

_ "We're done for now," she said. "Why don't you go and get washed up and I'll see who's at the door okay?" _

_ Naruto nodded and ran upstairs, going to his room and then going to the bathroom after retrieving his clothes to change into. Back with Kushina, she walked upstairs after putting away her Sith robes away and ran her hand through her hair. She opened the door and gasped at who she saw. _

_ Standing there, was a man with red hair and had scars across his face. On his back, there was a young boy who had a scar across his eye. They were both wearing black robes of the Sith. The man stood up as he let the boy off and Kushina looked at the man. _

_ "Yamako-nii-chan?" Kushina said. "What are you doing here?" _

_ "Kushina-sama," the man said. "I am sorry to interrupt your training young Naruto, but I must ask that you look after Galen. Say hello son." _

_ "Hi Auntie Kushi," Galen said shyly._

_ She hugged the boy and ruffled his hair. Naruto came downstairs asking who was it._

_ "Naruto," Kushina said. "This is your Uncle Yamako Marek and your cousin Galen. Say hi." _

_ Naruto nodded to Galen and Galen looked at him. _

_ Then, for no reason at all, the two jumped at each other. Naruto tackled Galen and Galen rolled Naruto onto his back and tried punching him in the face, when Naruto swung his legs and wrapped them around Galen's throat and started squeezing. Galen punched Naruto in the throat and Naruto kicked the boy in the stomach. Galen jumped off of Naruto and as soon as our favorite Uzumaki jumped up, Galen roundhouse kicked him in the face. Naruto went with it, and flipped his legs around and kicked the boy in the ribs. _

_ Naruto landed and moved his hands in a come on motion and Galen ran at him. Naruto tried for a leg sweep that Galen jumped over and Galen smacked him in the face and Naruto grabbed the punch aimed for his stomach and elbowed him in the stomach. Their fight went on like this for another five minutes, before they stopped and shook hands. _

_ "I assume Uncle Yamako taught you about how acolytes greet each other?" Naruto asked. _

_ "Why do you think I shook your hand when we stopped fighting baka?" Galen asked. _

_ Naruto grew a tick mark. "What was that?" _

_ "Enough," Kushina said. "Now why are you here?" _

_ Yamako whispered his answer. "I need you to look after Galen. We were attacked by a Jedi and his clone troopers. I managed to kill the troopers and injure the Jedi, but I believe he will be back. I will not endanger my son due to my negligence." _

_ "Alright. I'll watch him." _

_ Yamako nodded and hugged Galen. He gave him a Sith Holocron. _

_ "Dad where are you going?" Galen asked. _

_ "I'm going away on a training trip for awhile. I want you to stay with your Aunt and cousin. She'll take care of your training until I get back okay? Stay safe." _

_ Yamako ran out into the rain, pulling his hood up as he went. _

_ Flashback no Jutsu: Kai _

"What happened to your father Galen?" Kurenai asked.

Galen looked down. "Months later, he was killed by the Jedi-Master Rata Kovan of Coruscant. But he killed him before he died of his wounds."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tazuna said.

"Whatever," Sakura said. "It's probably a lie."

"It's not banshee so shut your face," Naruto said.

Inari, Tazuna's grandson slammed his hands on the table.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL TRYING SO HARD. GATO IS TOO STRONG. YOU'D ALL JUST GET KILLED IN THE END, YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP."

Naruto had a dark aura waving around him. "One, no fat ass money obessed gay faggot like Gato is gonna beat me. Two, I don't give up...ever. I'm staying and completing the mission."

"You're an idiot. You think you know our life! You know nothing of pain and suffering. You live in a village where you're loved. You have friends and family. I have no one!"

"Listen here y**ou little shit, you have a family. You have friends. You have a mother and grandfather. You have had a roof over your head for your entire life," **Naruto said, his voice gaining a demonic quality. **"I met my mom six years ago. Now I'm twelve. For the first time in my life from when I was eleven until now, I finally have a roof over my head. For most of my life, I've been beaten, ridiculed and almost killed because of something I couldn't control." **

"That's a lie!" Sakura screeched.

**"LET ME FINISH! Anyways, I have had to fend for myself for eleven years. My education until my mother came into my life was hell; it was always being sabotaged. I had to be protected 24/7 and even then, not all of my protectors looked after me. The only ones that did were Kakashi-taicho, Neko-san, Tenzo-san and Hebi-san. And a few others, but they never showed themselves to me but I knew they were there. So you th**ink I don't know suffering? Little boy, I'd advise you to check your privilege, before my fist does it for you. Taicho, I'll be training."

He walked out and everyone took a breath.

"He was lying right?" Kiba asked. "None of that was true right?"

"Yes Kiba," Kakashi said. "He was lying."

Everyone let out a breath.

"Good," Tazuna said.

"I'm glad," Kurenai said.

"That was severely sugar coated," Kakashi replied.

Everyone, minus the heartless emo and his loyal banshee started crying. Kiba and Akamaru were growling and trying to decide what to do with the village. Kakashi and Hiruzen had considered burning the place down for awhile, but that wouldn't work so they just left it and hoped things would have gotten much better.

It had once Naruto had learned of his heritage and began training. People started respecting him better, while there were still open dissenters. When Naruto finally got his lightsaber, the people that messed with him and called him anything that had to do with the Kyuubi, deaths were more frequent in accordance with the Sandaime's law.

In a clearing, Naruto was training and did so until dawn. He kept practicing with his Force and lightsaber techniques. He knew Sasuke had followed him and was trying to copy his moves and knew the emo was fuming that he wasn't able to. After hours of training himself into the ground fighting against shadow clones, them practicing Force techniques and jutsu, he collapsed from exhaustion.

In the morning, a cross dressing boy wearing a pink kimono had walked into the clearing and began picking herbs for his friend. He turned and saw Naruto laying there, and noticed the Hitai-ate and drew some senbon from his medicine pouch and began walking forward, towards Naruto.

**Chapter End**

** Well there's the end of Chapter Four. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially the cliffhanger. Now I'll be updating other stories for a bit along side this one, but it seems that for now Of Their Blood, my Naruto + Hellsing crossover, Shinobi S-117, my Naruto + Halo crossover, and this are competing for my favorite fanfic right now. Which one do you all think is better. Comment in your reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5: Making Waves Part 3

**First off, an apology to evil-pain. I would like to tell you that I'm sorry for the way that came out. Your English is good enough for me, it's just that I tend to be a major grammar Nazi due to me wanting to be an author and having written stories since I was eight. So I'm sorry, but I don't have a problem with you. It's just I thought you may have left a word out or I may have misinterpreted something. **

**Second: reviews **

willowskeith: interesting concept. but the whole changing the person behind the kyuubi attack, making orochimaru be forced into doing evil acts... that part got confuseing.

**Onikai: I admit that it may be confusing. But there's a reason for that. I have plans for Orochimaru in the future. **

seeker of true anime fan fic: This is getting interesting I wonder will zabuza and haku die or not I hope not I can see those two as sith coruse zabuza will need a lightsaber sized as his sword that b a frightening weapon for a sith and haku could b like a darth maul like sith and zabuza a savage opress sith if u think bout it hope for more and a resoultion to the pairing route in honesty I'm routing for all four seeker seeking

**Onikai: We'll just have to see. If I do something like that, I'd say I'd mainly let Zabuza keep Kubikiribocho and just had a lightsaber blade over it. Haku may end up having lightsaber like senbon and a normal issue lightsaber as well. Now as for the harem thing, that is still debatable. If I do lemons, which I usually only read, not write, I'd have someone else do them. **

Coduss: Ch3: What kind of Sith Lord wouldn't have a harem?(besides Palpatine, he was one ugly m***)

**Onikai: Let's see: Darth Maul, Darth Tyrannus, Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, Darth Revan (possibly) Darth Bane is a possibility. Darth Caedus if he's a fag, but he is Vader's descendant, so he may be a charmer. **

Coduss:Ch 4: Excellent story can't wait for the next update!

**Onikai: Thanks. Luckily that's today. This and Of Their Blood are my most updated stories as of right now. **

Floorspider: Lets check:

Village attacking a so called "demon" (tick)  
Ninja village leader threatens to kill every one who says they still say it (tick)  
naruto with completely supressed personailty behind his happy face (tick)  
konoha council (tick)  
harem harem harem (tick) [atleast u didnt say small harem 12, honestly how is 12 a small harem]  
great idea turned into bland naruto wins it all (tick)

Funny that u make naruto 6, then to train him takes 6 years exactly when his ninja training would end what a conicidence. 

**Onikai: That's true. Now Naruto won't win it all, as seen at the end of this chapter. But he does gain a powerful ally. As I said, I'm still not sure of the harem. Maybe Hina, maybe not. But Tenten and/or Ino are sure to be with him. Now as for the coincidence, that actually is. But that was just his acolyte training. Every level afterward takes a shorter amount of time, i.e. his Knight training that's taking place right now. **

God-ShadowEx100;Sith's are not good. They are Evil and i prefer them to remain evil, i don't believe you know a mother f*** thing about the star wars series you punk a** child.

I love the Siths compared to those punk a** little b*** Jedi, f*** the Jedi who wants to be some kind hearted, over loving fool, when you can be the most bad a** mother f*** evil Villian in the Multi-Univere and do whatever the f*** you want to do with out any one stopping you. f*** rules, f*** the Jedi, i love Evil Characters and some b*** like yourself who thinks he can get away with making the Most bad a** beings in Star Wars into good people, you are gonna f*** regret that b*** because you have been reported and i have several freind's reporting this story under guest names.

**Onikai: That's funny. Because one I know Sith are evil and I know a lot about Star Wars. Two, just because MY story doesn't meet your requirements doesnt' mean a report is in order. The name of the site is fanfiction. That means if I am a fan of anything, I can post a story about what I am a fan of and put it in my own light. No where in the rules does it state that it has to follow the rules of the original. I will also say, who said the Sith are good. Just because my story says they strive for peace, who says that it's the Jedi kind of peace? Sith are deceptive as are ninja. So that means that I can have Naruto do anything I want to. So before you go off and try to rant on me about how I do MY story, think or at least try to think about where I'm going with it. Good day to you sir. **

**Now on to the story **

Chapter 5: Making Waves Part 3

As Naruto slept under a tree, a girl that always claimed to be a boy so as to not be violated walked towards him with three senbon in her hand. She threw them and the boy shifted his head to the side as he opened his eyes. The girl tried kicking him in the face and he ducked again and then grabbed her wrist as she tried stabbing him with a kunai in his eye.

"I kinda need that," Naruto said. "Now then, why did you attack me."

"You're a ninja from Konohagakure," she said. "Konoha is my enemy."

"For now," he stated as he let her go. "But if I was your enemy, I could have ended you already ten times over."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto pointed behind her and she turned her head and shivered to see nine other Naruto's standing behind her, kunai ready or hands on a sword they carried. They each had a vibroblade and it was drawn and they were looking at her as if daring her to try anything. She dropped the kunai in her hand and Naruto let go of her wrist.

"I have an offer to make you girl," Naruto said.

She almost grimaced at what Naruto said.

"I'm a boy. Now what's your offer?"

"The Force says you are a girl, so you are. My offer is for you to join me and the group I'm starting. You wish for you and Zabuza to have a home and I will give you one. The Uzumaki are the last known group of Sith in the universe. We wish to return our Order to greatness."

"What is the purpose of these Sith?" she asked wearily.

"To bring peace to the universe. We want the world and the known universe to be filled with anything but war. But to do that, we must first crush any and all planets that stand in our way."

"This included?"

He nodded.

"I don't know how I'd feel about that."

"Women would have a place in my order. Just like this world, I have seen countless others in my meditation periods through the Force where women are used to breed. No man cares if they truly love them, but I will not let that stand in my empire. I will bring peace to the universe, no matter what happens. Now what will you do?"

"I must speak to Zabuza-sama about this."

"You do that."

Naruto turned and walked away as he looked in the bushes. "Uchiha, if you watch me again, then I will use you for practice."

"So you're not loyal to the Leaf. As a shinobi of the Leaf, then I'll have to kill you."

He activated the handsigns for a technique he had seen a dog masked ANBU use once and yelled out the name **Chidori. **Naruto just grabbed the boys hand and shoved it to the ground, then kicked him in the face. The Uchiha flew into a tree and Naruto was on him, with his lightsaber hilt pressed against his head, just between the eyes with his thumb over the activation button.

"I am loyal to those who deserve it," he growled. "As of now, few in the Leaf deserve my loyalty. Kakashi-taicho is one of them. You are not. Should you prove to be a _true _threat to the Leaf, then I won't hesitate to kill you, nor will you know that it was me that did so."

With that, Naruto ran back to the house of Tazuna and entered the building just as Sakura was coming downstairs. He nodded to her and sat down in the middle of the floor and began meditating, losing himself in the Force. His mind drifted around worlds, to the world the Sith generated from, Coruscant, the seat of the current Jedi Order. He smirked as they didn't know what was coming for them. They would be given quite the surprise when the Sith descended on them in force.

His sight moved on to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He wandered towards his home and grimaced at what he saw. Let's just say, he would never speak of what he saw with his mother using a lightsaber as a torture tool for a man who tried to do things to her and placing it in a certain place no man wanted violated. He didn't want to experience that.

His view ran around the village, he saw Moegi stalking Konohamaru. He saw Jiraiya talking to Hiruzen as Hiruzen worried about him and his team. He caught word of a conversation they were having.

"-is this the right thing to do?" Jiraiya asked. "Why would you do this Hiruzen?"

"Place Naruto's mom in Root as soon as she was awakened when he was six and a half and replace her with a Root copy that is also a Jedi?" Hiruzen asked. "Because, we want her to train him to be loyal to the village. We want the Sith to not exist and she was secretly giving him training as a Jedi, not a Sith. It's for the greater good."

"So what was framing Orochimaru and the entire Uchiha clan for the actions of Danzo for the greater good too?"

Hiruzen nodded. "But there is nothing you can do about it Jiraiya. You are a ninja of Konoha as is Tsunade and Shizune. You can't leave and we won't allow you too. You're too valuable an asset."

"So now you're thinking like Danzo, but according to the papers you just signed a few things have occurred. One-the Senju and Gamakyuzu (**I made up a clan for Jiraiya. It explains his alliance with the toads**) clans are no longer allied with Konoha. Two-Since I know that you didn't care if the shinobi on the Wave mission perish or not, I added papers that took them off the ninbooks and made them all legally able to go where they wish."

Hiruzen was fuming. "What else have you done."

"Also using invisible spy toads, I've gotten papers that have been signed by the daimyo that the one Mitarashi Anko has been removed from service of Konoha."

"No one cares. No one would miss that whore anyway. But Naruto will stay here. Minato's blood will remain in the vilalge. No one, not you, not Minato and not even Kami himself could stop me from keeping the **Hiraishin **blood in the village!"

"Even at the cost of the ninja in Wave?"

"Even at their cost. I do not care what happens. But I want the other two teams from the Konoha 13 to assist them in the mission. Make sure they all die."

"Uh uh uh. Hold on. I'm not done. One Maito Gai, one Rock Lee, one Hyuuga clan, one Inuzuka clan, one Aburame clan and one Ino-shika-cho trio along with their clans have been removed from Konoha. The daimyo's law states that none are to chase after him, especially since I sent him your plans I gathered in secret. The daimyo knows everything. The clans you've seen walking around the village aren't even here."

"What do you mean?"

The Jiraiya he was talking to went up in smoke, signalling it was a shadow clone. As he did, the same was happening to all the clans of Konoha, and their homes disappeared, signifying it was a genjutsu. Naruto opened his eyes and looked to everyone here.

"Konoha had betrayed us all," he said as he raised his hood.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Hinata asked as she poked her fingers together.

He relayed what he had seen through the Force. At this, everyone was mad, more than ever. Kurenai was trying to not run to Konoha and burn it to the ground. Naruto fed off of their emotion and looked at them all.

"Use this betrayal to grow strong," Naruto said as Galen stood by him while he raised his cloak.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Tazuna asked.

"Konoha betrayed us. They betrayed Uzushio, the land of our clans birth. They feared Uzu's power so they spearheaded the attack against it along with Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Suna. These Five Great Villages were filled with little Jedi, each one being ruled by the strongest Jedi, while the Uzu no Kuni was filled with more Sith than the Jedi had in each village combined. So they attacked in the night. Uzu was not apart of the war, yet the so called Jedi attacked a neutral land. We all have been betrayed so I offer you this. We return to Konoha and retrieve my mother under the cover of darkness. Using the Force, she has most likely kept herself free of Danzo's influence. We just get her out and leave."

"Then what dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Galen, my mother, Kyuubi and I train you all in the ways of the Sith. You become a Sith army that is used to bring the universe to it's knees under the rule of the Uzumaki."

"And why not the Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled. "We're better than you."

"I hope your realize that the Uchiha were just a figurehead should they have won the coup de' tat. They were doing it for my uncle Nagato as revenge for the destruction of Uzu. Galen, answer the door would you?"

Galen nodded and answered the door. In walked Shibi, Hiashi, Tsume, Choujuro, Shikaku, Inoichi, and the Rookie's that weren't there. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru along with Shizune and Kabuto walked in after they did. They all nodded to Naruto as they greeted Tsunami and Tazuna. Naruto walked outside, to the back of the house and everyone followed.

"Tsunade," Naruto said. "I need you to come forward please."

Tsunade stepped forward and nodded.

"What do you need me to do Naruto?"

Naruto placed his hand on her head and slowly concentrated. He pushed some of the Force in her body and activated the bloodline she had yet to access and sent her the jutsu he needed.

**"Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu!" **

A house that was larger than Tsunami's appeared on the grounds and Naruto nodded as the group walked in. The main room was a conference room and they each took a chair, with Naruto sitting at the head.

"Now what is it you wish to discuss Naruto-san?" Hiashi asked as he nodded to him.

"I'm sure your children told you of what happened as I was bringing out Tsunade's Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked.

The clan heads nodded.

"They did. We thank you for giving them an offer and we'd like to think it over."

"I can give you no more time as knowing Hiruzen, he will send Hunter nin after us."

"I ask again, why should you lead us dobe? Why not me, an Uchiha, an elite, a man who is over all of you and who's women should be grovelling at my feet."

A lightsaber activated and imbedded itself in the wall by the Uchiha's head. Dark Force energy was swirling off of Naruto in waves and he looked at the Uchiha as his eyes turned black with slits.

"You will disrespect no woman in this room while I am here, nor when I am out of it!" Naruto growled. **"Touch them and you burn!"**

"Your rules don't matter to me. I'm leading now and taking command. **Katon: Goukakyu no Jut**" he started.

He never finished as Naruto appeared behind him, holding a second lightsaber in a reverse grip as he swung it forwards. The Uchiha's head came rolling and Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi cheered as his head landed at their feet. Hinata was cheering because he wanted to take her only to breed children and Hanabi because he was a major pedophile towards her. Neji because he was the only true born prodigy alive and Hiashi because he hated their arrogance.

"Any more objections?" he asked as he deactivated the blade and pulled his first lightsaber from the wall.

"It is logical to stay with the hive," Shibi said. "The Aburame ally themselves with the Sith."

"We run with the pack," Tsume said. "And I offer you my daughter as a peace offering," Tsume said.

"Only if she's willing," Naruto said.

"Trust me Naruto," Kiba said. "She is. So's my mom."

"So a sister and a MILF?" Naruto said. "Nice."

"What about me 'Ruto-kun?" Anko asked as she licked his neck.

Naruto tried to not blush.

"I'll be having a lot of fun."

Collective thought of the guys: _LUCKY SONNOVA BITCH! _

"Are we in agreement that the Sith will rise again and now you are under the Sith empire?" Naruto asked.

All the clan heads nodded.

Naruto smiled darkly as did most of the clan heads as their sadist and somewhat masochistic personality came to light when they wanted to get back to their enemies. "Then we have much work to do. But first, I must go and retrieve my mother."

"On your own Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe the Wave group can return from the mission. The Inuzuka can help rebuild the bridge. I'll have Zabuza and Haku kill Gato and take over all his assets. We need to be back in three days."

The Wave group nodded as they ran to Konoha while the Inuzuka did their task of completing the bridge. The Wave group made it to Konoha in twelve hours and they were met by the Hokage with a platoon of ANBU along with Danzo who had a platoon of Ne with him.

"Why are you all back here traitors?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hokage-sama," Kakashi said in a respectful tone. "We're just returning from our mission."

"So you haven't met Jiraiya while on your mission?" he asked.

"No Hokage-jii," Naruto said.

"Good. Now then, we'll go to the mission room and get you your pay. Naruto, your mother is waiting at home for you."

"No she's not Hokage-sama," Naruto said.

"Then where is she son?" he asked.

"My mother is standing behind Danzo."

"What do you mean?" the one eyed wonder that is Danzo Shimura asked.

Naruto pointed and Danzo turned and was beheaded by an enraged nine-tailed looking red head wielding a red bladed lightsaber. Naruto shook his head as his mother walked up to him and looked at him.

"If you kill this entire group on your own Naruto, then your training will be complete and you will receive your Sith name my son," Kushina said.

"Yes master," he said as he raised his hood and activated his lightsabers.

Naruto ran at the ANBU and the Hokage gave orders to destroy them all but Naruto. Naruto cut off the old man's leg and then kicked an ANBU in the chin. His blade cut through two ANBU's heads and he threw his second at the Ne that were surrounding his group. Using the Force, he pushed three of them onto tree branches and it impaled them. He turned and started spinning his lightsabers in his hand before he clipped them together and started spinning the staff and wading through the ANBU and men that were left. The fight took a minute and a half tops and the Wave group was stunned.

"Good job, Darth Jinsei," Kushina said.

"I thank you Darth Shinra," the newly named Lord said.

**A twist! I hope you all enjoyed the turn I took with this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chunin Exams Part 1

Sageof6way: Interesting take never thought of this. Will still read 

**Onikai: Thank you. I appreciate your support.**

**Amidamaru88: **so the Kyuubi did not put up a fight and wanted to be sealed and still Minato used the seal that would kill him ? didn't he know Mito's seal ? or Kushina's ? if it held Kyuubi in place before it could do it again, I can understand you wanting to get rid of Minato for the story but the excuse you use makes him seem a bit incompetent. Perhaps he died becouse of wound the Sandaime killed him ? he is alive underground recovering, but in a coma.  
general konoha bashing in the description would do,

**Onikai: I'll explain all of this in this chapter, which also features the beginning of the Chunin Exams, held in Konoha for many reasons. **

AJGuardian: Jinsei? Shinra...Heheheheheheh. Shinra I understand, but Jinsei. Not sure. I'll have to look it up. I know the Title of the story has his Sith name there, but it doesn't help me if I don't have a bit of knowledge about what it means. (Life) Well now? That's interesting. Shinra...All of nature.

**Onikai: Jinsei meaning life due to him being the new life of the Sith that he'll give rise to in his time period. Shinra for me in this case means Almighty due to the fact that the Sith are almighty and no one can really fuck with them unless they want someone to, which isn't often. **

**Also, to make things easier on myself, starting this week update days for my stories are as follows: Monday is dedicated to Darth Jinsei: The Sith Reborn; Tuesday is dedicated to Of Their Blood; Wednesday is dedicated to Shinobi S-117; whenever I decide to start on Hollowkage and the Vizard Division and New Command, Yamamoto Ichigo will go respectively to Thursday and Friday. So, I hope you will adhere to this schedule and I greatly hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 6: Chunin Exams Part 1**

It had been three months since the defections of the clans from Konoha. They had discovered with the help of Kushina that the Land of Waves was in fact the land of Whirlpools, so Tazuna agreed to give the Sith land back to them. Naruto had smiled at this development and Kurama was made daimyo with Kushina being the Kage of the renamed Wave village which was now Uzuniigakure. No one in the Five Great Nations knew where this new Uzu sprang from, and many had tried to invade, but none succeeded.

The former Konoha, now Uzu clans had dedicated their entire clans to the teachings of Sith and the Shodai had combined them with the teachings of shinobi to make a very effective combination. Team arrangements changed to where Kakashi now taught Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Kurenai taught Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Asuma now taught the Ino-Shika-Cho formation with Gai retaining his team. Hanabi, Galen and Haku formed a team under Zabuza.

We now find our anti-heroes walking towards Konoha, all sporting black robes and lightsabers. Naruto hadn't really changed much accept he grew to a height of 5' 7". Everyone's personalities were the same,the exception being that Hinata was a confident Sith healer and Sasuke wasn't arrogant as he was before Naruto killed him. Right now, they were on a mission, to receive promotion by way of attending the Chunin Exams. As they made their way to the gate, they could sense through the Force, a platoon of ANBU watching their movements and trying to see if they were a threat.

Everyone was slightly worried, except Naruto, who was having a mental conversation with Kurama while the Kitsune sat on his throne in the Uzu palace grumbling about having nothing to do.

"_'Rama-tousan?" _Naruto asked.

_**"Yes kit?" **_Kurama asked. _**"What is it?"**_

___"What happened the night of your being sealed into me?"_

_**"Prepare for a long story kit."**_

_** Flashback no Jutsu**_

_** "It was a dark and stormy night," **__"Are you serious? That is so cliché." __**"Interrupt my story again Naruto. See what happens! Anyways, it was a dark and stormy night. The moon was full. I was taking a stroll in the woods and I was dying to sink my teeth into something. This was after hunting for food for my mate and kits who were just born moments ago, and they were enjoying the feeling of having a family and being loved. This was after your mother released me from the seal on her once she had found out that she was pregnant with you by the way. I returned with five bucks and was shocked at what I came back to. I saw that idiot Sandaime and Danzo standing over their corpses and they were plotting on using me to destroy Hi no Kuni and then rebuild it into their image. The Sandaime never truly about his preachings of the Will of Fire and he just wanted to be daimyo with Danzo as Kage.**_

_** But their plan backfired when your father was appointed Yondaime by the daimyo. That's where this plan came up. Then Danzo used Shisui Uchiha's sharigan to put me in a multilayered genjutsu. It was designed to at first, make me see Orochimaru and Fugaku Uchiha plotting and then Danzo and the Sandaime rushing to the cave to stop their "foolishness" when I raced from the cave.**_

_** In fact, Fugaku knew of their plan and tried to stop them, so in response, they kept Root ANBU and ANBU that had a superiority complex around the Uchiha compound to keep the clan from fighting in the battle to subdue me to make it seem like they were guilty of leading me there. Now the only reason they didn't fight, is because the ANBU had their children and women.**_

_** In the end, your father had nearly exhausted his chakra, with only enough to use Mito's seal on me to seal me into you. He had just summoned Gamabunta to drop onto me and was preparing to use that seal when Hiruzen held a blade to you and while Minato was rushing him, Danzo used Shisui's eye to put a genjutsu on your father that caused him to use the **__Shiki Fuuin__** instead of Mito's **__Uzumaki KinFuuinjutsu:Akuma o no tengoku no shiuringu. __**This caused the Sandaime to be reinstated and all the trouble that happened to you."**_

_** Flashback no Jutsu: Kai**_

__Naruto nodded and they just walked through the gates, flashing their Uzu badges and made their way to the academy. They entered the room and immediately they were assaulted with "killing intent." They had all felt much worse from the Uzumaki matriarch and heir when the two were disappointed with their training. Naruto, in response, just released a bit of his killing intent which felt like the KI of a kage and it in fact was. Naruto looked around the room and he locked eyes with a red headed boy who had a tattoo of love on his forehead just above his eye. He kept looking around and noticed a girl with blonde hair that went to her waist and cat like slitted eyes who seemed to be chugging a bottle of milk while munching on some fish.

He nodded and kept looking and didn't find any others, so he assumed that they could be jounin sensei. Naruto had a secondary mission of finding the jinchuuriki and offering them the chance of joining Uzunii. This was because they had recently picked up on a plot from the Kage's of them giving their jinchuuriki to Akatsuki for being spared their plans of world domination. The Akatsuki agreed and they would begin by sending a former member of theirs to abduct Gaara, the jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku and Nii Yugito, the jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata, Matatabi.

A brown haired genin, wearing glasses and sporting a Konoha symbol walked up to the group and looked at them.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Kankuto. Is this your first time taking the exams?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted any information on anyone here. I've taken these exams seven times so I'm pretty much an expert if you will. So how about it?"

"If you've taken these exams seven times and haven't passed then why should we bother dealing with an ingrate such as yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"All of you here are weak anyways," Kiba said. "So why bother?"

"It is logical to just leave us be. We care for no one here except for one's like our leader," Shino stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"No one here is weak!" a boy with a headband bearing a musical note that had spiky black hair said.

Said boy jumped from his seat and ran at Kiba as he brought his hand forward. Kankuto then jumped in the way of the attack, which oddly only looked like ripples in the air. His glasses shattered and Kankuto fell on his knees and began retching. A cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the room and a scarred man wearing a bandana and trenchcoat along with eleven chuunin appeared.

"Alright maggots!" he said. "There will be no fighting unless a proctor states so. My name is Morino Ibiki and I'm your proctor for the first exam. Get a number from one of these chuunin then get to your damn seats in ten seconds."

Everyone but Naruto's group stood there.

"GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR NOW MAGGOTS!"

The Uzunii group got their numbers and took their seats. Naruto was sitting two rows and a seat to the left of Kiba with Hinata being two seats left from Naruto. Sasuke was sitting a row in front of Ino while Hanabi was two rows behind her with Galen next to her. Everyone else was sitting by a foreign nin and waited as Ibiki began to explain the rules.

"This written test is based on a deduction system. You and your teammates each start with ten points. The first time you're told to look at your paper, a point is deducted. Everytime after is two points. The same for your team. Whether or not you pass or fail depends on the number of questions you and your team answer correctly combined. But if you get down to one point, you and your entire team is eliminated."

Ibiki waited as genin gave their shouts of objection but noticed the ones in the black cloaks remained quiet.

"You have forty-five minutes to complete this portion of the test. Then I will give the final question. You may begin."

-Sensei's room-

"Ahhh yes," Ebisu said. "That scoundrel Ibiki. They call him the Mind Killer."

"And why do you say that?" Zabuza asked from beneath his cloak.

"They call him that because unlike his former counterpart, that traitorous snake whore Mitarashi Anko, he uses his victims own minds against him in battle to give him an edge. All those genin except those from Konoha are toast."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Kakashi said as he fingered his lightsaber hilt, just wanting to gut this man. "Those genin from Uzunii look pretty tough. I bet they wont' crack."

"No one truly knows who comes from Uzunii," Iruka, a new jounin instructor said. "I'd say they won't pass, but then again I don't know."

"Our points exactly," said Jiraiya while crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't know how strong our genin are. The group we sent this year is our first batch of genin, but they are all top genin. The strongest one is the son of the kage and adopted son of the daimyo. He's had enough training to make Kage by now."

"Why would a boy that young be at Kage strength?" Ebisu asked skeptically. "That is hard to believe. Also, haven't I heard your voice from somewhere before?"

"No you haven't heard my voice anywhere," Jiraiya said as he waved his hand in front o fthe perverted jounin's face.

"I haven't heard your voice anywhere," Ebisu said.

"That was close," Zabuza said. "Kushina-sama would've castrated you and had your balls tied to the village gates if you would've given us away."

"Don't remind me," Jiraiya said as he shivered.

-Exam Room-

__Naruto and the other Uzunii genin finished their tests in five minutes, simply using the Force to take answers from the planted chunin's minds. They then decided to have a mental force conversation and Sasuke was trying to not walk up to Naruto and smack him in the face.

___"I still can't believe Orochimaru used his snake binding thing to bring you back teme," Naruto said as he chuckled._

_ "Shut up and don't remind me," Sasuke said. "I still get nightmares about him trying to give me a hickey as soon as I woke up."_

_ "I know. By the way, I have blackmail on you for that."_

_ "Stop reminding me. You know I hate having to do what you say. But I will find that evidence and destroy it if it's the last thing I do."_

_ "Hey man. At least we got your brother to join us."_

_ "Yeah," Sasuke sighed. "I hated learning that Hiruzen had a Jedi nin henge into Itachi-nii and kill off the clan. I'm just wondering what things would be like if the Uchiha had completed the coup."_

_ "You'd be a Sith a lot sooner and second to me as always."_

_ "Shut your ass up Uzumaki."_

_ "Ah ah ah Uzumaki-Namikaze."_

_ "What the fuck ever."_

Ibiki smirked as he noticed a Suna genin walk out of the bathroom and looked at him.

"Did you have fun playing with your dolls makeup boy?" Ibiki asked.

__If the Suna genin was fazed, he didn't show it and just passed a note along to his sister and sat down.

__"Alright maggots! Pencils down. It's time for the last question. Now there are new rules for this question. If you decide to not take this question you have a few things to do. One, you have to leave. Two, you are forbidden from taking the Chunin exams for the next year and it's better luck next time, teammates included. If you take this question and fail, then you will be forbidden from taking the exams for the six months. If you pass, then you are to move on to the next exam. If you decide to not take the question, then you and your team are disqualified. So my question is, will you take the risk and possibly float or will you instead get off the boat and try again next time?"

Teams immediately started raising their hands and left the building sulking. Ibiki looked around and noticed that none of the black cloaked genin were raising their hands. They all just had their feet on the desk and crossed. The males had their arms crossed over their chests and were leaning back in their chairs as if asleep. The girls were just sitting and using chakra to glide notes to each other.

Soon, only eighty-eight teams were left and Ibiki noticed that no one was moving. All the kids in black cloaks were left with three Konoha teams including the one with the Hokage's grandson, two Suna, three Oto, a few Kusa, a few Iwa, two Kumo and two Mist teams to name a few. Others came from small villages that didn't have a kage, but a village head.

"I hereby declare," he started.

The genin leaned in, except for the cloaked ones, and it was starting to piss him off.

"That you all pass."

Shouts of confusion and objection were heard. Ibiki silenced them all with his killing intent and noticed that the one in front of him that as far as he could tell had blonde hair, smirked.

"The first nine questions didn't matter did Proctor-san?" the blonde haired genin asked.

"You're correct kid," Ibiki said. "The test was about your information gathering and whether or not you'd take the risk of going to get it to protect your village. Obviously, those who left the room didn't have the guts to just jump right at the mission and take it. All of you who stayed obviously have the guts and care more about your village than personal gain." He took off his bandana showing numerous scars. "And this could be the price of daring to do such a thing. You could be horribly scarred, but your village only cares if you get the information to it. That's the kind of thing chunin have to deal with and you obviously make the cut. You all pass."

A black ball crashed through the window and out popped a girl with her purple hair in a ponytail and she was wearing ANBU style clothing, but it accented all of her curves. She licked on her ninjato as she spoke with a sign behind her that said "Sexy and single Uzuki Yuugao."

"I am the proctor for the second exam Uzuki Yuugao. I want you all at Training Ground 44 at 2250 tonight on the dot or else you're disqualified."

With that, she disappeared in a shunshin and the genin filed out. The cloak wearing genin stayed put until everyone had left.

"What's up with you genin?" Ibiki asked. "Most would be quaking in fear at feeling jounin level killing intent and being asked to make a choice that could make or break their career. What the hell gives?"

"We're not most genin," said a black haired genin. "We've been taught to withstand the fiercest kinds of KI from things that far surpass jounin level."

"Plus," said a fanged one. "We're all at the skill level of a chunin."

"Then why aren't you chunin?" asked a chunin with bandages across his face.

"Our daimyo," said a brown haired genin with a military style hair cut. "Wants us to go through the exams to showcase our strength. He knows of the Five "Great" Nations trying to invade us frequently and he wants to show them the kind of skill our genin possess to tell them don't fuck with us."

With that they disappeared.

-Training Ground 44 AKA Forest of Death 2250-

Training Ground 44, known to the populace of Konoha as the Forest of Death is filled with many creatures that scare even jounin from going into the training ground. Only those crazy enough to brave the grounds would dare travel there and the only one that would was Mitarashi Anko. The amount of teams that showed up were forty-four. The other teams were found sleeping and wouldn't wake up.

"Alright listen up," Yuugao said. "This is called the Forest of Death. There are forty-four gates you will be entering from. Each team will have a Heaven or an Earth scroll and your job is to collect the scroll opposite the one you have. You have five days to complete said exercise. The rules are, you lose a member, you're disqualified. One is incapacitated, then you're disqualified. You open the scrolls before you reach the tower in the center you're disqualified. Now then, you are to each sign a scroll signifying that you understand that if you die, I nor the village will be held responsible and start an unnecessary war."

Each time signed a form and got their scroll, with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura getting a Heaven scroll. The Sasu-Kura-To formation went to gate seven and waited, with Sasuke putting the scroll in his cloak.

The proctor waited until her watch struck midnight. "BEGIN" she yelled.

The three some grabbed their lightsaber, or sabers in Naruto's case and raced through the Forest, intent on finishing first.

**Well, there's the chapter for you. I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the Second Exam and Prelims in the next chapter. Ja ne minna.**


	7. CH 7: Second End, Preliminaries Attack

Seeker of the true anime fan fic: I don't know why but I fell like that at the finals of the exam Naruto and his group r gonna make everyone fear them plus some may join them I wonder who the jedi that killed sasukes family under itachis face and hope that the jinchuriki all become sith once more the sith will bring order in the galaxy with Naruto and his nation leading the way seeker has spoken

**Onikai: You are completely correct on the first part. I'm leaving the second for a few chapters before Konoha falls. **

**That's the only review I'm replying to. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**Also, sorry for the late update. The storm we had messed up my schedule. I'll get back on track next week. **

Chapter 7: Seconds End and Preliminaries

Naruto and his team raced through the forest. Each kept their lightsabers in their hands as they attempted to close as much distance as possible to the tower before they encountered another team. An hour had passed and they had covered two and a half kilometers. Naruto used a genjutsu reinforced with the Force to keep them hidden. He sat down and meditated while Sasuke and Sakura kept watch on and around the camp they set up. Naruto was reaching out with the Force and finding the other Uzu teams and finding the agents they had placed in other villages.

_**"Suna trio, come in,"**_ Naruto said. _**"Are you prepared?" **_

_**"We are Naruto-sama," **_came the reply of one Sabuku no Gaara, who had rings around his green pupilless eyes, red hair and the kanji for love above his right eye. _**"We are almost to the tower. I have already sent scorpions to contact the Nibi, Rokubi, Nanabi and Yonbi jinchuuriki's. They had replied that they will join the cause." **_

_**"That is good to hear Gaara. Keep up the good work. What about the jinchuuriki that are sensei's or in the case of Mizukage-sama?" **_

_**"The sensei jinchuuriki are speaking with your sensei. That is what my scorpions tell me. The Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, was apparently overthrown by an Uzumaki descendant, a Mei Terumi if you will. What are your orders concerning this matter?" **_

_**"We will deal with it when the time of the finals come. If I remember the corruption of these Kages correctly, they have called Akatsuki here to deal with us and before the finals begin, we will be executed and our bijuu stolen from our bodies. I have informed the Uzukage and Uzu daimyo about this development and they shall be in attendance for the final exams. So for now, you are to lie in wait and wait for further orders from my mother." **_

_**"Yes Naruto-sama." **_

The connection was cut and Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke and Sakura bound by a team from the newly formed Sound village. There were two male genin, each who were holding Sasuke and the other a female who was holding Sakura by her hair.

"Give us your scroll and we'll let you live!" the girl said.

"Who's your kage now that Orochimaru stepped down?" Naruto asked.

"Our kage is the Nidaime Otokage, Lady Guren Takaga. Now what scroll do you have?"

"Why would I tell one as weak as you girl? Now then," Naruto said as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. "Give me your scroll and I will kill you fast."

"You act like you have the power to kill us kid," one wrapped like a mummy said. "Maybe we should just kill you and this kid here and have fun with the girl."

Naruto's eyes started turning black and his pupils red and he looked at the boy. "Don't ever threaten to hurt my friends boy. It will be the last thing you do."

The mummy moved a hand to Sakura's ass and started groping it causing her to growl. She used the Force to grab her lightsaber and activated it, turning it around in a reverse grip and removed the boys arm, which also had a gauntlet attached to it. The man screamed, which only lasted for a second, before Sakura Force choked the boy and snapped his neck. Sasuke kicked other boy in the nuts and he doubled over in pain. Sasuke then round house kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground and activated his ligthsaber and brought it down, severing the boys head from his shoulders. Naruto crossed his lightsabers in front of him and pressed the activation keys and walked to the girl, smirking evilly.

"Now," he said as he crossed his lightsabers over her head. "Give me your scroll."

She threw it to him, in the hopes that he would let her go. "Will you let me go?"

Naruto nodded. "I will."

He turned and walked away, and the girl, who after reading her mind Naruto knew as Kin Tsuchi smiled. Sasuke and Sakura started laughing as they read Naruto's mind and each unsheathed their lightsabers. Sakura took a rusty kunai she had on her and started cutting her hair off piece by piece.

"Stupid girl," Sakura said. "If you have time to worry about your hair then you have time to train. Training is more important than any boy you could possibly want."

Kin cried as Sakura removed her pride and joy until she only had patches of hair that remained. She assumed that she'd be let go after this humiliation, but that wasn't the case. Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of her and raised their hoods, hiding their eyes from her. She cried silently as they looked at her, disdain showing in their eyes, but she couldn't see that.

"You know our secret," Sakura said as she unclipped her lightsaber.

"W-wh-what s-sec-secret?" the girl stammered as she looked at the device in her hands.

"Our training is not normal shinobi training because the village we come from isn't normal," Sasuke said as he unclipped his. "Our weapons are not normal and you could easily tell your Kage and she could declare war on our village, just to get our technology. So therefore, you must die."

"Wh-wha-what!" she stammered furiously. "I wouldn't tell anyone about what I've seen he-"

She gasped and struggled to breath as she was lifted off of her feet by an unknown force. Sasuke and Sakura looked back to see Naruto using the Force choke on her. He closed his fist and her wind pipe constricted permanently, closing off all air that she could breath and she dropped to the ground, dead.

"You all were taking too long," he said. "Only time a death should be flashy is if you want everyone watching to fear us and what we do. And trust me, that time will come. Now what scroll did they have?"

"Earth. We're good for the exam and it's only been a few hours," Sakura said.

"Two hours and fifty minutes. If we hurry, we can demolish the record that's been established," Sasuke said.

"The record was set by Itachi right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Then we best get a move on," Naruto said as he started running.

The trio ran through the forest, not encountering many threats. The screams of agony and cries for mercy they heard were likely from Gaara letting the Shukaku control his actions. They'd deal with it once they arrived in Uzu after these exams. Soon, they came to a gate next to the tower and saw a team waiting for them. It was Kankuto's team and he wasn't happy.

"Give us your scrolls now genin!" he said.

"And why would we do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because, we're not going to kill you if you do," one said arrogantly.

"You know," Sasuke said. "I used to be arrogant like you until I-"

Naruto grabbed his throat and slammed him against a tree. "If you finished that sentence you really will take an arrow to the left knee!" he hissed.

"Fine fine I won't," he said as Naruto let him down.

"We won't ask you again!" the third member said. "Give us your scrolls and since you made us wait, we'll take the bitch too as compensation."

Sakura's eye started doing an anime twitch and she unleashed a Force push that slammed him through three different trees. The look in her eyes told Naruto and Sasuke to not get involved, so they just sat down and pulled out a deck of cards and started playing go fish as they waited for her to kill the genin. When she was done, Naruto and Sasuke put away the cards and walked in the building.

They set the scrolls down and smoke poured out of them and with a pop, their sensei appeared. Kakashi waved at them and looked at the clock.

"Seems you're the first here," he said. "Completed it in three hours and twenty five minutes."

"Would've been here earlier if a Konoha genin didn't call Sakura a bitch," Sasuke said.

"Understood," he said. "There are rooms in the tower for you to sleep in, a cafeteria and showers down the hall. Training dojos are on the third floor and the medical wing is on the fourth. The fifth floor is reserved for sensei and the Hokage, old bastard."

"Don't worry Kakashi," Naruto said. "They'll be dealt with. What did the jinchuuriki sensei say about our offer?"

"They've all accepted Naruto," he said with an eye smile.

"Good," he said as he nodded. "I'm going to sleep. See you all later."

-Darth Jinsei: The Sith Reborn-

It was day five and the second phase was over. The genin that passed were Naruto's group of Uzu genin, Gaara's team, a team of Kumo nin the long, blonde haired girl Naruto identified as Nii Yugito, the jinchuuriki of the Two Tailed Cat, Matatabi, a green haired girl Naruto identified as the Nanabi's jinchuuriki Fu and the Kiri team that had the Rokubi jinchuuriki Utakata with the Yondaime being their sensei and two Iwa teams with the Yonbi and Gobi jinchuuriki as their sensei. Naruto knew that the Hachibi's jinchuuriki, the brother of the Yondaime Raikage, A was called Kirabi and was Yugito's sensei. Naruto smiled as he knew all jinchuuriki were in the same place, only because of the ego of their Kage.

Hiruzen went into a speech about why the Chunin Exams were held and all of the Uzu contingent blocked him out until the proctor showed up.

"Alright," said a man between coughs. "My name is Hayate Gekko and I'm the proctor for the final phase. First we'll be having preliminaries because there are too many of you. First, does anyone want to back out?"

No one raised their hand, so Hayate nodded and the matches started. A board came from the wall and Hayate looked at the wall. "Will Yugito Nii and Uzu Genin One please come down and all others go to the stands?"

Yugito and Naruto stayed. Hayate looked at Naruto skeptically. He was gonna ask about the cloak, but the Kumo girl beat him to it. "Hey kid, what's with the cloak? You don't want anyone to see your face because they all think you're ugly or something?"

Naruto chuckled. "On the contrary Nii Yugito, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata, Matatabi, that is not the case at all."

Yugito growled. "How do you know that! That wasn't supposed to leave Kumo!"

"Simple," Naruto said as he grabbed his hood and threw off his cloak. "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto of Uzuniigakure. I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, whose name shall not be mentioned."

Hiruzen looked down to the ring in shock and yelled. "Akatsuki! Capture the jinchuuriki!"

Soon, 16 people, six of which had orange hair, piercings all over their bodies and purple eyes with a ripple like pattern appeared. There were only two girls out of the entire group. One had an origami rose in her hair and the other was one of the orange haired people.

Naruto smirked as he unclipped his lightsabers from his belt and nodded towards Jiraiya, who still wore his cloak. Jiraiya ran over to the light switch and cut the wires with a small vibroknife he had on him and the room darkened. Naruto activated his lightsabers, the red glow illuminating the room.

"Akatsuki," Naruto said as he started swining the lightsabers. "You all may believe you had a god amongst you, but those eyes are nothing compared to the power of the Dark side."

He then ran at the group, with the jinchuuriki and the Uzu contingent, minus the sensei, all activating red bladed lightsabers and either running at the group, or descending on them from the stands.

**Chapter End**

**Well, I hope that makes up for a week of not updating. I'm sorry for it by the way, but I hope this makes up for it. Well, R&R as always and I hope you enjoy it. **


	8. Chapter 8: Fallen Leaves

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long break. The storms have really messed up my schedule. I wish using the Force would keep them at bay, but sadly that is not the case. First, reviews as always then the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

seeker of true anime fan fic: I do hope the akatsuki girls r left alive hope fir more seeker has spoken

**Onikai: Who says that any will die? I have something planned and I'm wondering if it is predictable. **

Homarid:The idea was interesting but I am looking for something a little more serious. Thank you for sharing your story.

**Onikai: Thanks for reading. **

Darkth Shadow: ...well, thats one way to convince a kid to become a sith...sadly, it would have also worked on me too...even sader, it still would.

**Onikai: It's not that they convinced him. It's that he's been hurt so much and he doesn't want to be hurt anymore. Plus it's his birthright. **

Ranmaleopard: Please tell me that Anko is paired with Naruto?!

**Onikai: Could be a harem, but I'm more or less going by Naruten or Naruino. I just don't plan on showing it much until I get to chapter 10-15. **

**Also, on another note, when Naruto is with his mother and Nagato, they will refer to each other in their Sith monikers. Naruto is Darth Jinsei, Kushina is Darth Shinra and Nagato is Darth Pein (of course). Just to let you know. **

Darth Jinsei Chapter 8: Fallen Leaves

Naruto's lightsaber descended on the orange haired **Rinnegan **wielder, but the red haired one stepped into his path and blocked it with a lightsaber. The other six **Rinnegan **wielders fell to the ground, their eyes closed signifying that they were animated bodies. The sickly looking red haired **Rinnegan **user's frail body suddenly grew in strength. His ribs stopped showing and his skin grew tan in color.

Naruto and his lightsabers crossed back and forth and Naruto pressed his advantage, much to Hiruzen's ire and then the red haired man pressed his, much to the Uzunin's ire. Then, the red haired man deactivated his red bladed lightsaber as did all of the Akatsuki, much to the Gokage's ire.

"What are you doing!" the Raikage, A, shouted. "Take the jinchuuriki and spare use like you said you would!"

"My name is Nagato Uzumaki, the true leader of Akatsuki," the man that dueled Naruto said. "I am a Sith lord. And Akatsuki's purpose was to never gather the bijuu. We wanted to unite their jinchuuriki and give them a home in Ame, but I see now that will not be necessary. I will move to my home village and you Konan will succeed me as the Nidaime Amekage."

The girl with the origami flower in her hair nodded. "Ame and Uzunii are allies. Is that alright Uzukage-dono?"

Kushina smiled. "It is Konan-dono. Uzu, move out."

"Kushina!" Hiruzen screamed. "Your son will not leave here alive!"

Kushina looked at Naruto who nodded. Naruto performed some handseals fairly quickly, at least fast enough for those that are not blessed with having a fifty foot tall demon sealed in their guts couldn't see.

**"Kuchiyose: Akuma no Kyuu!" **Naruto said.

Then, a puff of smoke large enough to blind everyone in the room appeared and showed the nine bijuu in all their glory. The order was Shukaku on the far left and Matatabi on the far right. Isobu was on the right of Shukaku with Kokuo and Chomei to their respective rights. Son Gouku was on his sisters left with Saiken and Gyuuki to their respective lefts. Kurama was in the middle. They weren't full size, but they were big enough to cover the floor and large enough for each of their jinchuuriki to ride.

**"We are the nine demon lords," **Shukaku said. **"You have disrespected our containers and our siblings. You've believed us to be property, but no more. We give you this warning Gokage, leave us and Uzu's allies of Amegakure, Namigakure, and Yukigakure alone or it will be war! Lord Brother?" **

**"And to prove our warning is valid," Kurama said **

All nine bijuu raised their tails together and a **bijuudama **the size of the Fourth's head on the Hokage Monument appeared. Yugito blew fire at the wall in the direction of the Monument and Gaara added winds from the Shukaku and Naruto added a **Daitoppa **to the equation and it blew a hole into the wall. Hiruzen was fuming and was about to intervene, but something he didn't expect happened.

A **Hiraishin **kunai appeared at his feet and a man wearing a long white coat with a high collar and red flames licking the bottom appeared in front of him. The man had the blonde hair of Naruto and he was wearing blue pants, taped off from the calves down. He also seemed to be wearing a blue sweatshirt with arm guards that came from the elbows down and had a Konoha flak jacket on.

"Hiruzen," the man growled. "What have you done to my son?"

"M-Minato?" he said stunned. "But you, you were dead."

"Was," the man now identified as Namikaze Minato, father or Naruto said. "The Shinigami figured out what you did Hiruzen. When Naruto sent Danzo's soul to hell, Yami allowed the Shinigami to interrogate him and Danzo sang like a dove. What was interesting is that he found out that Danzou used his Sharigan to make it seem like Orochimaru and Fugaku killed Kurama-sama's mate and kits then that they ran to Konoha to casue him to destroy the village. This was three fucking years after I succeeded your old ass and Kushina released him from the seal."

"But you can prove none of this. How are you alive?"

"Shinigami-sama said since it was not my intention to use the **Shiki Fuujin, **the contract I have with him is null and void. Since you and Danzo casted the genjutsu on me, Danzo to take over my mind, you to make me think I was doing the seals for Mito-baa-sama's technique instead of the **Shiki **Fuujin, he wants your souls instead. He has half a set. Time to complete it. Now then, Darth Jinsei?"

Naruto looked at his father. "Yes Yondaime-sama?"

"I ask that you and your Sith army destroy the leaf."

Naruto chuckled as his eyes turned to his Sith colors, "I will do more than that Father. I will annihilate the Five Great Elemental Nations and return this world to the rule of the Sith. 'Rama-tousan, if you please?"

Kurama roared as did his brothers and sisters. **"Kyuu no Akuma Bijuudama!" **

They unleashed the **Tailed Beast Ball **and it flew towards the Monument and destroyed it. Naruto and the jinchuuriki, along with their bijuu and the Uzu forces raced out through the hole, the Akatsuki and Minato following behind them. They raced through the streets, startling the civilians, but none more so than the nine demons racing through. Nameless Leaf genin, Chunin, Jounin and ANBU raced to stop them, but with the trio of lightsaber wielding Uzumaki leading the way, they were cut down fairly quickly.

"Darth Shinra," Darth Jinsei said. "To your left."

"The Force has already shown me Lord Jinsei," she said. "I'll handle it."

They ran past an alley, where an ANBU tried jumping in Darth Shinra's way, but she just pulled a kunai from the pouch on her thigh and stabbed him in the neck. She kicked him away from her and attached and explosive note to his corpse as she did. He landed amongst the men that tried to catch him, key word being tried as they blew up when they inspected him. The kept racing forward until they came to a blockade right at the gate with the Gokage leading them.

"I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure," Sarutobi said. "I demand you return the property of the Elemental Nations now and your sentences will be light."

"And what property is that Hiruzen?" Minato said as he growled.

"The jinchuuriki and bijuu Yondaime Hokage," A said. "Isn't that what you wanted? Your son as an asset of the Leaf?"

"You didn't read the end of the letter did you did you old fool?" Minato said. "I specifically stated that I sealed Kurama in him for two reasons. One, he would protect the leaf from the rampage that he was having and two, he would use the Kyuubi's power to stop a rising threat. And I see the rising threat is the Five Great Nations. Now then, if you Uzu nin would so kindly let me handle this."

"Like hell you will old man!" Naruto said. "They're mine!"

"No chance nephew!" Nagato said. "I haven't stretched my legs in years. They are mine!"

"I like this family," Kisame said. "They're my kind of people."

"Tobi agrees with Kisame-sempai," Tobi said.

"Obito," Kakashi said. "Drop the act we all know its you."

The spiral mask wearing Uchiha removed the mask from his head. "Dammit Kakashi. How'd you know."

**"I recognized your smell," **Kurama said.

"Whoever gets the least amount of kills buys the ramen!" Naruto screamed as he raced forward, unsheathing a ninjato he kept on him.

"Not fair!" Minato said as he drew a normal kunai and ran after his son.

"We're shinobi Minato-kun," Kushina said. "When are we fair."

"Good point onii-san," Nagato said as he activated his lightsaber.

As the bloodbath ensued, the onlookers were amazed at the speed of the Uzumaki and Namikaze. While they knew the adults would be so fast, they didn't know that Naruto would be and it showed on their faces. Kakashi lifted up his handband to see if it was a genjutsu and Obito and Sasuke activated theirs for the same purpose.

When they were done, Naruto had his regular ninjato on his shoulders and looked at his father, uncle and mother.

**"Naruto had fifty seven!" **Kurama said.

"Dammit, I had fifty," Nagato muttered. "I'm off my game."

"Twenty," Kushina muttered.

"Three," Minato said. "Damn Uzumaki and your ridiculous reserves."

"Dad's buying ramen for all of us!" Naruto yelled.

Anime tears started falling down Minato's face as his toad wallet, Gamakuro started feeling tons lighter. But then, the ground shook and the Gokage stepped from the crater Tsunade had made.

"This is an act of war," Mei said.

"Don't give a shit bitch," Tsunade said. "You've fucked with my family for the last time."

"You wanna go hag!" Mei yelled as she prepared a Youton jutsu, but Yugito's hand slammed into her mouth and Fu's into her stomach. All the bijuu changed to their human forms and Shukaku sent a wave of sand at the Raikage, wrapping it around his body, with Gyuuki and Kirabi gearing up for a **Lariat **and almost connecting, if A hadn't activated his Raiton armor.

A bijuu, jinchuuriki pair attacked a Kage, with Roushi and Son Gouku hitting Onoki with a Lava attack. The Kazekage was hit with a **Sand Tidal Wave**, knocking him out and Hiruzen with a **Kyuubi Rasengan. **

Once all the Kage were down, the contingent ran through the gates, making their way through Wave. They made a small stop in Namigakure, informing the Namikage, Yaga, a friend of Tazuna's about what transpired. In response, he closed Nami and Wave's borders to all Elemental Nation ninja and sent hawks to Yukigakure and other smaller nations.

The Whirpool group waited until they made it to Whirlpool's borders, with some of the Akatsuki going with them, the Art duo and Immortal duo and Darth Pein going with them and Obito, Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu going with the Ame group, Konan of course going due to being Nidaime Amekage.

"We will see you at the village summit," Konan said.

"Likewise," Kushina said as they shook hands.

"See you soon," Itachi said to his younger brother.

"Likewise brother," Sasuke said.

With that, the groups separated to their destinations and prepared for the one thing that could either make or break this Sith rising: war.


	9. Chapter 9: Notice

**This is a notice for everyone that reads my stories. I'm temporarily putting Shinobi S-117, Darth Jinsei, and Black Fox on hold because all three stories will end in war. I want to be able to get the chapters written first that way I'm not trying to rush every week to get you the chapters. But with the hiatus for these three stories, I can finally get to work on New Command, Yamamoto Ichigo again! HELL YES. Anyways, sorry guys, but they may not be updated for at least a month or two. When I restart New Command, you'll know because the temporary hiatus notice will come down. Thanks guys and have a good day. **


End file.
